Tranches de vie
by Diaboliqua
Summary: Sherlock et John se sont enfin avoués leurs sentiments. C'est en toute intimité et discrétions qu'ils vivent leur amour depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Venez suivre ce couple peu banal dans les étapes importantes de leur vie...OS devenu une fic multi-chapitres (suite indirecte de mon OS "Indiscrétions")...JohnLock établit...Venez lire.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Voici mon cinquième OS...qui arrive bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais. J'espère que vous en serez ravi ! **

**Il s'agit donc d'une suite "implicite" à mon OS "Indiscrétions"...cela vaut dire qu'il peut être lu séparément sans que cela n'entache la compréhension de cette nouvelle histoire. **

**Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je tiens à remercier une nouvelle fois toues celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser à chaque fois un commentaire. Merci également à ceux qui viennent me lire...vous être plusieurs centaines sur chaque OS et j'en suis vraiment très honorée. **

**Petite précision, cet OS s'avérait tellement long tant j'étais inspirée que j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. La suite viendra donc dans la semaine car je suis seulement en train de l'écriture...**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient et je ne touche aucun profit sur cet écrit. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et l'on se retrouve en bas...**

* * *

Tranches de vie

Il se sentait émerger doucement du profond sommeil dans lequel il avait été plongé durant plusieurs heures. A travers ses paupières closes, il pouvait voir que la chambre était légèrement éclairée par les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les tentures de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. _Maudite boule de feu…va briller ailleurs…_La matinée devait être déjà bien avancée, mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait quitté la plénitude qui régnait dans la chambre.

Il sentit le corps contre lequel il était pressé bouger quelque peu. Un souffle chaud vint lui chatouiller la nuque provoquant de délicieux frissons le long de son échine jusqu'à ses reins. Cela suffit amplement pour réveiller une douce chaleur au sein de son bas-ventre. Souriant, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et, tournant la tête, tomba sur le visage de son compagnon endormi. _Vision angélique…_Le sourire du brun s'agrandit. Se réveiller aux côtés de John tous les matins était devenu une habitude dont il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer. _Il n'existe pas de meilleure façon pour commencer la journée. _

Le brun leva la main droite et, du bout des doigts, vint retracer le moindre trait du visage de son homme endormi. _Qu'il est beau…_Ses doigts suivirent la courbe du cou et de l'épaule du médecin, celle de chaque muscle saillant sous la peau dorée et soyeuse. Il sentit John frissonner sous sa paume ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans le creux de ses reins. _Même quand il est endormit, j'ai envie de lui…_

Le corps nu du blond pressé contre le sien et les souvenirs de leur soirée de la veille n'arrangèrent en rien son état. _La soirée d'hier…Mmm...Je devrais laisser mon côté romantique émerger plus souvent vu…ce que cela provoque chez John. _Sherlock avait bien envie de recommencer. _Et tout de suite._ Seulement, le médecin dormait et il n'aimait pas le réveiller pour quoi que ce fut. Aussi, se contenta-t-il de le dévorer des yeux, redressé sur un coude, la tête reposant dans le creux de sa main. Sa contemplation dura de longues…très longues minutes. _Je ne me lasse jamais de rien quand il s'agit de mon John, tu devrais le savoir. _Oui, bien sûr.

- Mmm…Sherlock, arrête de me fixer comme ça, grogna le médecin sans même ouvrir les yeux. Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur ça.

- Désolé, souffla le brun avec un sourire. Je ne le ferais plus, promis.

- Menteur !, répondit le blond avec un sourire en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je mens, s'exclama le cadet, un léger rire dans la voix. Mais, c'est de ta faute !

- Ma faute ? Vraiment ?, répliqua John sur un ton indigné.

- Oui ! Vous êtes bien trop désirable pour votre propre bien Docteur, lui susurra Sherlock à l'oreille.

- Vous n'êtes pas en reste non plus, Monsieur le Détective…

Encore une fois, John le prit au dépourvu en l'attrapant par les hanches pour l'attirer à lui, recouvrant ainsi son corps de celui du brun. Leurs érections entrèrent en contact, les faisant gémir. La surprise passée, Sherlock eut un sourire aguicheur.

- Avoue, tu aimes quand je suis au-dessus, dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

- Je n'avouerais jamais rien, même sous la torture ! Maintenant, tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

- A vos ordres Soldat…

Sherlock se pencha et pressa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Le baiser se fit d'abord lent et langoureux. Un baiser comme ils s'en faisaient chaque matin pour se dire « bonjour ». Mais, ce matin, cela ne leur serait pas suffisant. L'échange se fit plus pressant, plus fougueux. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser leurs langues se rejoindre en de douces caresses. Les doigts du brun trituraient les hanches de John alors que les siens fourrageaient dans les boucles brunes qu'il aimait tant. _Elles sont si douces…_

Les rythmes cardiaques s'accélèrent, les souffles se firent plus courts, les frissons et les gémissements se multiplièrent, les caresses s'intensifièrent, le désir de l'autre se fit plus pressant. Sherlock quitta les lèvres rougies du médecin pour aller déposer une multitude de baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Il laissa une longue ligne de baisers humides et brûlants sur le torse de John qui gémit bruyamment lorsqu'il s'attaqua à l'un de ses tétons. Le cadet sourit contre sa peau. Il adorait procurer du plaisir à son compagnon. Cela lui donnait un sentiment de puissance absolument extatique._ J'ai l'impression d'être l'homme le plus « fort » du monde, oui !_ Il n'y avait rien de plus beau à ses yeux qu'un John Watson qui s'abandonnait totalement à ses caresses._ Oh non, rien._ Le brun migra plus au sud encore et entreprit d'aller titiller un endroit…_particulièrement sensible de l'anatomie de mon cher docteur_. Un premier coup de langue suffit à arracher un grognement de plaisir à John qui rejeta la tête en arrière. Sherlock continua sa douce torture encouragé par les gémissements de son amant et par ses mains qui tiraient doucement sur ses boucles.

- Mmm…c'est bon…conti…continue…Sherlock...

Entendre son prénom être murmuré d'une voix aussi rauque et sensuelle électrisa le cadet. Sa propre érection déjà bien développée se durcit encore plus jusqu'à en devenir douloureuse. S'il ne calmait pas un peu le jeu, il allait venir rien qu'à voir le blond se tordre de plaisir sous ses caresses. Le brun ralentit donc la cadence de ses succions et titillements pour se redresser vers le visage de John et l'embrasser avec fougue. Le médecin lui répondit avec le même entrain, sentant son propre goût sur la langue de son amant. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sherlock pour le presser un peu plus contre lui, augmentant ainsi la pression entre leurs bassins collés l'un à l'autre, le faisant gémir dans sa bouche.

_Besoin de plus…_D'une main, le détective attrapa les cheveux du blond, tirant légèrement dessus pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière et, ainsi, pouvoir envahir sa bouche plus profondément. Haletant, ils se séparèrent, collant leurs fronts moites l'un contre l'autre, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Ceux de Sherlock, constata John, avaient virés à un bleu profond, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême signe de son désir pour lui. _Il est magnifique. _Le médecin sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous l'intensité de ce regard, mais il n'aurait détourné le sien pour rien au monde. _Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas. Je suis…hypnotisé. _Le blond remua légèrement le bassin faisant sourire Sherlock.

- Serait-on impatient, Docteur Watson ?, murmura-t-il son souffle chaud venant s'écraser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Presqu'autant que vous, Monsieur le Détective, répondit John d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Un frisson de plaisir parcourut l'échine du brun. Il ne l'avouerait surement jamais…_ça c'est certain…_, pas même à John, mais il adorait quand celui-ci l'appelait de cette manière. Il trouvait ça…_terriblement sensuel et excitant. _

Aussi, n'en pouvait-il plus d'attendre. Le blond sembla sentir son impatience car il lui attrapa doucement la main droite et glissa l'index et le majeur de Sherlock dans sa bouche. Le brun gémit alors que John léchait et suçait ses doigts avec application sans le quitter une seconde des yeux. Sa tâche parfaitement accomplie, le médecin le libéra et écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour laisser toute liberté de mouvements à son amant. Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, le brun amena doucement sa main entre les fesses de l'aîné. _Il fait très chaud ici tout d'un coup, vous ne trouvez pas ? _

- Tu es sûr ?, demanda-t-il néanmoins avant d'effectuer tout autre mouvement.

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit John avec un sourire magnifique qui fit rater un battement au cœur du détective. J'aime quand on échange les positions…

Sherlock sourit avant de se pencher pour aller ravir les lèvres de son homme. Il était heureux que John le laisse diriger les opérations...après la nuit de la veille, il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu mal…_vous voyez où ? Je suppose que oui._

Profitant de l'abandon total du blond dans le baiser, il glissa lentement un premier doigt en lui attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Le médecin eut un doux soupir et, d'un petit coup du bassin, encouragea le cadet à poursuivre. Un second doigt rejoignit le premier et, du bout de ceux-ci, il alla taquiner la petite protubérance qu'il savait source de plaisir. _J'ai eu un bon professeur…_L'effet fut immédiat. John poussa un cri, les yeux écarquillés, ses hanches se soulevant d'elles-mêmes. Sherlock recommença et son amant ne fut plus que gémissements et halètements entre ses mains expertes.

La douce torture dura jusqu'au moment où le blond, à travers le brouillard de plaisir dans lequel il était plongé, trouva assez de volonté pour aller attraper d'une poigne ferme la main du détective et l'arrêter dans ses mouvements.

- Si…si tu…cont…contin…nue com…comme ça, je ne v…vais pas…tenir long…temps, parvint-il à articuler, le souffle court, la respiration saccadée et le corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur qui faisait briller sa peau.

Le brun eut un sourire carnassier. Il adorait plus que tout voir son docteur au bord du précipice rien qu'en utilisant ses doigts. John sembla avoir suffisamment repris ses moyens pour attraper l'un des petits flacons de lubrifiant posé sur la table de chevet. Il arracha littéralement le capuchon, visiblement pressé._ Et comment, vous ne le seriez pas ?_ L'aîné versa la quantité suffisante de lubrifiant dans le creux de sa main avant de poser franchement celle-ci sur l'érection du détective. Celui-ci gémit sous la caresse et rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière. Sherlock sentit les doigts du blond quitter sa peau sensible et, grognant de mécontentement en rouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas souvenance d'avoir fermés, tomba sur une vision des plus érotiques.

Le médecin avait porté ses doigts à sa bouche, se les suçant consciencieusement. Le regard joueur, John poussa un peu soupir de contentement.

- Quel goût ?, lui demanda Sherlock ne reconnaissant pas sa voix tant celle-ci était rauque et éraillée.

- Viens le découvrir par toi-même, répondit John en l'attrapant par la nuque pour l'embrasser avec sauvagerie.

_Framboise_. Le lubrifiant était parfumé à la framboise. Sentir ce goût acide et fruité sur la langue du médecin électrisa le brun qui, prit d'une pulsion, renversa avec force John sur le matelas, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise qui mourut dans sa bouche. Il lui écarta les cuisses pour venir s'installer entre elles et frotter son érection contre l'intimité de son amant, le tout sans interrompre leur baiser.

Les mains du blond glissèrent des épaules jusqu'aux fesses du détective sur lesquelles il exerça une légère pression signe qu'il était plus que prêt. Le cadet ne se fit pas désirer plus longtemps et se glissa avec une lenteur grisante dans l'intimité du médecin. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert, Sherlock nichant sa tête au creux du cou du blond. Il resta quelques secondes sans effectuer le moindre mouvement, se contentant juste d'apprécier les sensations que lui procurait le fait de ne faire plus qu'un avec John.

- Sherlock…s'il te plaît…, susurra le médecin en se mettant à gesticuler sous le corps du détective.

Le brun sourit tout contre sa peau devant son impatience. John était, comme il se l'était toujours imaginé, un amant des plus fougueux et passionnés qui n'était jamais rassasié de leurs ébats. _Tant mieux ! Parce que moi non plus !_

Sherlock entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, la peau moite de leurs torses émettant un léger claquement à chaque contact. Le cadet quitta la douce chaleur du cou de John pour venir plonger son regard dans le sien. Le médecin accompagnait chacun de ses coups de butoir les électrisant chaque fois un peu plus, les mains au creux de ses reins. Sherlock accéléra la cadence faisant son possible pour toucher la prostate de son amant à chaque coup. Il sentit toutes pensées cohérentes partirent en vrille. Ne restait plus que les gémissements de plus en plus bruyants qui s'échappaient de leurs lèvres entrouvertes.

John se redressa légèrement, juste de quoi lui happer les lèvres en un doux et tendre baiser qui fit fondre Sherlock de l'intérieur. Il sentait le blond trembler de tous ses membres sous son corps, signe qu'il était proche de la délivrance.

- Viens pour moi, mon amour, lui susurra Sherlock tout en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

La demande du brun murmurée sur un ton à la limite de la décence suffit à faire basculer John dans un plaisir toujours plus fort et ravageur. Ses pensées s'envolèrent pour laisser place à un grand vide, ses muscles se contractèrent avec force, sa respiration se bloqua avant qu'il ne se mette à murmurer une litanie de « Sherlock » plus érotiques les uns que les autres. Le brun plongea, en quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, à son tour dans la volupté.

Il s'écroula, à bout de force, sur le torse du blond qui vint l'entourer de ses bras, le serrant avec possessivité. Ils émergèrent lentement de l'état de béatitude dans lequel ils étaient plongés, leurs respirations retrouvant un rythme plus régulier. Le brun effectua un léger mouvement du bassin, juste de quoi se retirer du corps de son amant, avant de rouler sur le côté entrainant John avec lui. Ils entremêlèrent leurs jambes et collèrent leurs fronts l'un à l'autre ne se quittant pas des yeux.

John lui caressa la joue, les lèvres, la mâchoire avant de glisser sa main dans les boucles humides et frotta son nez contre le sien en un geste affectueux qui fit sourire le détective avec tendresse. Sherlock se serra un peu plus contre lui, s'enivrant de sa chaleur et de son odeur.

- Je t'aime Sherlock, lui murmura John au creux de l'oreille dont il embrassa le lobe.

Le brun sourit contre son cou y déposant un doux baiser qui se transforma bien vite en un suçon rouge vif marquant John comme étant sien. Sherlock se recula suffisamment pour admirer son œuvre.

Fier de lui, son sourire s'agrandit encore et il toucha la marque du bout des doigts. Sa caresse sur la peau devenue très sensible à cet endroit fit frissonner le médecin. Le brun leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de John.

- Et moi, je t'aime encore plus, finit-il par répondre avant de se faire voler un baiser par son homme souriant contre ses lèvres.

John ne le lui dirait jamais, mais il adorait entendre le détective dire qu'il l'aimait. Sherlock ne le lui disait pas souvent et les rares fois qu'il le faisait restaient gravées dans sa mémoire. _Pour toujours, soyez-en sûrs. _Les deux hommes restèrent encore un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre à échanger quelques baisers, caresses et autres mots doux.

- Un petit déjeuner au lit te plairait-il ?, proposa subitement le brun en tournant le regard vers le réveil. Ou…plutôt un déjeuner vu l'heure.

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit John le sourire aux lèvres, la question ne se pose même pas…si tu manges aussi, évidement.

- Après toute cette énergie dépensée, j'ai besoin de manger. Beaucoup, avoua Sherlock avec un petit sourire timide.

- Allons donc préparer ce déjeuner alors avant que tu ne meurs d'inanition par ma faute, répliqua le blond en faisant mine de se lever.

- Oh que non, s'exclama le détective en le forçant à se rallonger. Toi, tu restes là. Je m'occupe de tout !

Le cadet bondit du lit, attrapa son boxer qui trainait par terre et l'enfila sous le regard avide de son compagnon. _Je suis sûr qu'il fait exprès de me montrer son postérieur…le bougre. _Sherlock se tourna vers lui et, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, lui fit un clin d'œil des plus suggestifs avant de filer hors de la chambre. John l'entendit descendre les escaliers menant au salon. Quelques instants après, le bruit de tasses posées sur le plan de travail se fit entendre. Le médecin se laissa aller contre les oreilles avec un sourire. Heureux, tout simplement heureux. _Et encore plus que ça !_

Cela faisait un peu plus de huit mois qu'ils étaient en couple, depuis cette douce journée printanière où ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments sur le toit du 221B. Là où ils avaient échangés un premier baiser passionné et désespéré. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus et les beaux souvenirs se comptaient par centaines. Sherlock s'était révélé être un compagnon très fougueux, inventif et câlin en découvrant le monde de la sexualité avec John. _Et je ne crois pas m'en lasser un jour…Impossible de s'ennuyer avec Sherlock. _Un bruit de vaisselle rencontrant inopinément le sol de la cuisine le fit sursauter.

- Tout va bien, Sherlock ?, cria-t-il, prêt à se lever si le maladroit venait à s'être coupé.

- Oui, mon amour, tout va bien ! Il va juste falloir racheter un sucrier !

- Oh ! Si ce n'est que ça, souffla John en se réinstallant contre les oreillers.

Les vibrations du portable de Sherlock posé sur la table de nuit attirèrent à leur tour son attention. Il se saisit de l'appareil, vérifiant l'identité de l'appelant. _Lestrade, nom de D… ! Adieu le petit déjeuner au lit !_ Le médecin pourrait ignorer l'appel et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais le détective l'apprendrait tôt ou tard…_plus tôt que tard malin comme il est…_et il lui en voudrait de lui avoir fait manquer une potentielle enquête.

Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, le blond décrocha.

- Watson, j'écoute, dit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ah, John ! Bonjour, je m'attendais à avoir Sherlock, mais comment allez-vous ?, lui demanda poliment l'inspecteur.

_J'allais parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que tu appelles ! _

- Je vais bien, merci. Voulez-vous que je vous passe Sherlock ?

- Oui, merci. J'ai une nouvelle enquête sur les bras et j'aurais besoin de son aide ! avoua-t-il. Encore, malheureusement, ajouta-t-il piteusement.

- Oui, malheureusement, approuva le médecin la mine renfrognée.

- A qui parles-tu ?, demanda un Sherlock réapparaissant dans la chambre, les bras chargés d'un plateau.

- Lestrade, je vous le passe, avertit John avant de tendre l'appareil au brun qui posa le plateau et s'en empara avec fébrilité déjà tout heureux d'avoir une nouvelle enquête avant même de savoir ce qu'elle valait.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?, demanda-t-il sans préambule de son habituelle voix froide et dénudée d'émotions.

John, de mauvaise humeur maintenant, mordit avec agacement dans un toast et but une gorge de thé qui lui brûla la gorge le faisant grimacer. _Bordel de…_Il n'avait rien contre Lestrade, que du contraire. Il le considérait même comme un ami, mais là…_là, j'en ai marre ! On ne peut jamais être tranquille ! Quand ce n'est pas lui, c'est l'autre là, le frère aîné et son parapluie qui débarquent !_ Sans parler de Mrs Hudson avec ses plateaux de scones et des clients qui faisaient beaucoup trop d'allées et venues ces dernières semaines. _Ah oui ! Juste ! Je les avais oubliés ceux-là ! Pff…Mrs Hudson, passe encore…mais les clients…_John se renfrogna un peu plus sous l'œil inquiet du brun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux tout en écoutant Lestrade. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de créer ce maudit blog ! Sans ça, Sherlock ne serait pas aussi demandé ! Je ne suis qu'un crétin !_

Le blond soupira bruyamment alors que le détective mettait fin à la conversation d'un « nous serons là dans l'heure » sans plus de tergiversations. Sherlock vint s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, attrapant sa tasse de thé sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu es contrarié, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Oui, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, répliqua le blond avec un geste de la main signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- D'un meurtre particulièrement sordide. Lestrade va m'envoyer l'adresse par texto. Nous avons une heure pour y être.

John se contenta d'acquiescer et le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un silence assez dérangeant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le médecin se sentait quelque peu honteux d'en vouloir au détective d'être…_un détective justement_. Sherlock, quant à lui, cherchait déjà une manière de se rattraper. Il mangea plus que nécessaire constatant qu'à chaque bouchée supplémentaire avalée, le visage du blond se faisait moins tendu et qu'un petit sourire s'y dessinait.

- Allé, viens, dit-il en se levant et en tendant la main vers John. Allons-nous doucher.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, les deux hommes quittaient leur appartement pour héler le premier taxi passant dans la rue. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, chacun regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. Au bout d'un moment, Sherlock se tourna vers son compagnon posant la main sur sa cuisse pour attirer son attention. Le blond se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lèvres qui se firent happées en un doux et léger baiser par le détective. John, surpris, le lui rendit avec la même délicatesse. Ils ne s'embrassaient jamais en public voulant préserver leur relation et leur intimité. Hormis Mycroft et Mrs Hudson, personne ne savaient pour eux. _Et c'est très bien ainsi…_ Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Sherlock se rapprocha de son compagnon, lui passant un bras sur les épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la cour arrière d'un immeuble abandonné dans l'une des nombreuses ruelles qui façonnaient Londres. Le brun s'était déjà précipité à coup de grandes enjambées vers le corps laissant le soin à John de saluer Lestrade et Donovan. Des policiers allaient dans tous les sens, des téléphones collés à leurs oreilles, du matériel dans les bras. De là où il était, le médecin pouvait entendre Sherlock ronchonner sur l'incompétence d'Anderson.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?, demanda-t-il à Lestrade ravalant son sourire pour afficher une mine de circonstance.

- Une sale affaire, vraiment, souffla l'inspecteur en se passant une main que le visage visiblement las. Je crois que vous devriez aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Venez.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de l'endroit où reposait le corps autour duquel Sherlock s'activait. A moins de trois mètres de celui-ci, John se figea. Un gosse. Il s'agissait d'un pauvre gosse. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Son corps étaient couvert de blessures sanguinolentes signe d'un vrai acharnement de la part du monstre qui avait commis ce crime. Toutes couleurs quittèrent le visage de John et une violente nausée le prit. Il en avait vu des enfants mourir à la guerre sous les balles, les mines antipersonnel et sur la table d'opération. Une horreur qui le replongeait en Afghanistan.

Lestrade s'apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien lorsque Sherlock le devança.

- John, appela-t-il, j'aurais besoin de ton avis.

Pas de réponse. Aucun bruit indiquant le moindre mouvement. _Tout est bien silencieux d'un coup. _Le brun fronça les sourcils en relevant le regard vers son compagnon. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur fixés sur le cadavre du gamin, plus blanc qu'un linge. Il semblait même être sur le point de soit remettre son petit déjeuner soit de s'évanouir. _Ah non ! Surement pas ! Je n'ai pas préparé le déjeuner pour rien et…je n'ai pas envie de me taper un détour par la case hôpital…_

- John, appela-t-il à nouveau d'une voix si douce qu'elle fit sursauter Lestrade et Donovan qui n'avaient jamais la « chance » d'être graciés du même ton.

- Je…désolé Sherlock…je ne peux pas.

John fit deux pas en arrière, horrifié, avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le détective comprit au quart de tour ce qui n'allait pas.

- John !, s'écria Sherlock en se relevant. Attends ! John !

Le brun passa devant Lestrade, le bousculant presque, et rattrapa le médecin en quelques enjambées. Il lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter et à se tourner vers lui.

- Oh, John, souffla-t-il bouleversé en voyant les larmes inonder les yeux de son compagnon.

- J'ne peux pas Sherlock…tu comprends ?, dit-il la voix hachée. C'est trop…dur.

- Oui, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Viens-là, ordonna-t-il d'une voix tout aussi douce en ouvrant les bras.

Le blond n'eut pas la moindre hésitation bien que conscient des regards étonnés et perplexes portés sur eux. Il plongea dans les bras grands ouverts et s'accrocha à Sherlock comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Le cadet le serra étroitement contre lui, ses mains lui frottant doucement le dos en des gestes apaisants.

- Tout va bien, John, je suis là, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés, Sherlock murmurant des paroles apaisantes à son amant, sous les mines stupéfaites des agents du Yard. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Lestrade et Donovan échanger un regard septique et quelques paroles. Anderson avait la bouche ouverte et les sourcils froncés en une drôle de mimique. Le détective aurait pu trouver ça drôle si toutes ses pensées n'étaient pas concentrées sur le blond. Celui-ci amorça un geste pour s'écarter de lui.

- Je vais rentrer chez nous, je crois que c'est mieux, dit-il en levant ses yeux rougis sur le visage du brun.

Sherlock acquiesça d'un bref signe de la tête. _S'il croit que je vais le laisser seul dans cet état, il se trompe lourdement ! Au diable l'enquête ! _

- Attends-moi là, s'il te plaît, dit-il avant de s'éloigner vers les agents.

- Y a un problème ?, s'exclama Donovan en indiquant John du menton.

Le détective lui jeta un regard dédaigneux lui signifiant implicitement que ce n'était pas ses oignions et reporta son attention sur Lestrade sans même lui répondre.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous assister sur cette enquête, Lestrade, déclara-t-il d'un ton volontairement froid et tranchant.

- Pardon !, s'écria Anderson qui s'approcha le regardant comme s'il venait de lui pousser une corne en plein milieu du front.

Sherlock se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de retenir la réplique qui lui brûlait presque la langue.

- Anderson, en plus d'être le plus incompétent des médecins légistes de tout le Royaume, vous êtes encore plus sourd que ma sexagénaire de mère.

Le visage dudit médecin légiste vira au rouge tomate et il sembla soudainement trouver ses chaussures d'un très grand intérêt._ Il a raison, elles sont plus intéressantes que lui !_ Lestrade jeta un sourire goguenard au légiste avant de reporter son attention sur le détective.

- Ecoutez Sherlock, je vois bien que John n'est pas dans son assiette, mais c'est un grand garçon. Il peut se passer de vous quelques heures – ce qui ne lui fera surement pas de torts d'ailleurs – mais moi, non. J'ai besoin de vous pour cette enquête.

Le regard du brun se fit encore plus glacial si possible. Il approcha d'un pas, surplombant Lestrade de sa hauteur.

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement Lestrade car je ne me répèterais pas. Je vous interdis de présumer de ce qui est bon ou non pour John. Je suis le _seul_ ayant ce droit et le seul qui le connaisse suffisamment pour savoir ce dont il a ou non besoin. Et là, je sais que la seule chose dont il a besoin, c'est moi. Votre enquête ne passe qu'au second plan ! Rien ni personne n'est aussi important que John pour moi, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

L'inspecteur, estomaqué, acquiesça machinalement.

- Bien. Maintenant, débrouillez-vous tout seul. Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile avec le peu de neurones dont vos agents sont pourvus, mais tout ensemble vous devriez réunir assez de matière grise pour trouver la solution sans moi. Bonne journée.

Sherlock tourna les talons et retourna auprès de John sans un regard en arrière pour admirer les mines ahuries des agents du Yard. Il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour le blond qui le regardait avec un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres. _Il a entendu tout ce que j'ai dit. _Il s'arrêta devant le médecin si près de celui-ci que leurs torses se touchaient presque.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de…

- John, coupa le cadet avec un tendre sourire levant sa main gantée pour la poser sur la joue rougie de son compagnon, tu ne le sais peut-être pas parce que je ne te l'ai pas souvent montré, mais il n'y a rien, tu m'entends, rien, qui ne soit plus important que toi à mes yeux.

Le souffle du blond se bloqua dans sa gorge face à une telle déclaration. Il fut pris de l'envie subite d'hurler au monde entier à quel point Sherlock Holmes était l'homme le plus intelligent, le plus admirable, le plus humain et le plus beau que cette Terre ait jamais porté et qu'il ait jamais rencontré. _Un homme qui m'aime et que j'aime. Tout simplement. _

Se foutant royalement du regard des autres pour une fois, il attrapa son homme par le bout de son éternelle écharpe bleue et l'attira à lui pour un baiser demandeur et passionné auquel Sherlock ne se pria pas pour répondre. A bout de souffles, ils se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, les joues rouges et le regard pétillant.

- Allé, viens, souffla Sherlock en passant un bras sur les épaules du blond pour l'attirer tout contre lui. Rentrons chez nous.

Et les deux hommes s'en allèrent sans un regard en arrière se fichant de s'être donné en spectacle devant les agents du Yard, se fichant qu'ils sachent pour leur relation.

* * *

John pestait contre l'homme qui partageait sa vie tout en faisant de nombreuses allées et venues à travers leur appartement les bras chargés de dossiers, de vêtements ou de matériel scientifique. _Tout à Sherlock, bien évidemment. Qui d'autre pourrait être aussi bordélique ? _

- Non, mais quel foutoir !, s'exclama-t-il tout haut en rangeant dans un carton les nombreux tubes à essais du détective. Il a une pièce rien que pour lui et il arrive quand même en m'en mettre partout !

En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, Sherlock avait emménagé dans la chambre de John transformant la sienne en laboratoire. Mais, malgré cela, le détective parvenait quand même à étaler ses affaires hors de la pièce et à envahir leur espace de vie. En autres temps, cela ne dérangeait pas plus que cela John. Il était habitué aux têtes dans le frigo, aux bocaux remplis d'yeux dans le micro-ondes et aux morceaux de peaux séchés dans le grille-pain. _Mais pas aujourd'hui alors que nous avons de la visite !_ Harry et Clara – qui s'étaient fraichement remises ensemble – venaient passer quelques jours à Londres et étaient descendues dans un hôtel non loin de Baker Street.

Les deux femmes devaient arriver dans l'heure et l'appartement était encore loin d'être présentable. _« Je vais t'aider John, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'auras pas à tout ranger tout seul ». Bien sûr ! Je range et Monsieur le Grand Détective se prélasse dans la salle de bain !_

- Pire qu'une femme, soupira-t-il en allant déposer deux cartons dans le labo.

Revenant dans la cuisine, il fut enfin soulagé que la pièce ressemble…_eh bien à une cuisine_. Ne restait plus que le salon qui croulait sous une montagne de dossiers, de livres et autres objets tout aussi encombrant. Le crâne ne trônait plus sur la cheminée. John fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déplacé. _Mrs Hudson, bien sûr ! Cette femme est une sainte ! _Le portable du médecin, posé sur le plan de travail, vibra annonciateur d'un nouveau texto. Le blond s'en empara prestement espérant de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Lestrade et d'une nouvelle enquête. _Ouf. Ce n'est qu'Harry !_

**« Coucou p'tit frère ! Nous venons d'arriver à l'hôtel ! Cela te convient-il si l'on débarque d'ici une demi-heure ? Je t'embrasse. Harry. »**

**« Pas de problème. Nous vous attendons. A très vite. J. »**

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 13h30. Sherlock avait intérêt à se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son amant. C'était la première fois que sa sœur venait chez eux et il voulait que tout se passe bien. John effaça les derniers messages échangés et qui ne valaient pas la peine d'être gardés. Tant qu'il y était, il ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller relire quelques « messages-souvenirs » comme il aimait les appeler. Certains datant d'avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble.

**« John, où es-tu encore passé ? Je t'ai demandé d'aller acheter du lait ! Pas de faire la conversation à la caisse enregistreuse ! SH » **

**« Lestrade a appelé. Nouvelle enquête. Je suis monté pour te réveiller, mais…je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Ferais attention. Promis. SH »**

**« Quitte-là. Même en vivant mille ans, elle ne mériterait toujours pas un homme tel que toi. SH »**

**« John, tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire tuer ou je te jure que je te ressuscite pour t'étrangler moi-même ! SH »**

**« Je suis heureux que les premiers sentiments que mon frère accepte de ressentir se soient portés sur vous, John. Il ne vous lâchera plus maintenant. Bon courage. MH »**

**« Les garçons, je sais que c'est tout nouveau pour vous, mais…pourriez-vous faire un peu moins de bruits ? » **

**« John, il faut que tu rentres. Maintenant. C'est urgent. SH**

**Je suis au travail Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas attendre ? JW**

**Oh, rien ! C'est juste que…j'ai envie de toi…SH**

**Ne bouge pas ! J'arrive…JW**

**T'ai-je déjà dis à quel point je te trouve…sexy ? Ton Sherlock »**

**« Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas surpris, mais je suis content pour vous deux. Sherlock et vous, vous allez très bien ensemble. GL »**

**« Bonne chance avec le Taré. Il vous en faudra. Beaucoup. SD »**

**« Amour, est-ce que tu sais combien je t'aime ? SH**

**Heu…je dirais que tu m'aimes énormément, pourquoi ? JW**

**Ah. Je ne pensais pas que tu croyais que je t'aimais si peu. SH**

**Et combien tu m'aimes dans ce cas ? JW**

**Tellement que cela n'est pas quantifiable…même pour moi. Ton Sherlock »**

John eut un sourire tendre en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon. Avec un regard pour la porte de la salle de bain, il se renfrogna dans la seconde.

- Sherlock, tu t'es pendu au pommeau de la douche ?, demanda-t-il à travers la porte qu'il savait pourtant ouverte.

- Très drôle, John ! Horripilant même !, répliqua le détective d'une voix acerbe.

- J'ai toujours su que tu trouvais mon humour absolument irrésistible, ricana le blond en s'éloignant vers le salon.

Une minute plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain claquait signe que le brun avait enfin compris comme marchait la poignée. _J'ai toujours su comme cela fonctionnait ! Merci ! _Désolée. John se retourna vers lui, une remarque désobligeante – mentionnant une certaine histoire d'aide-ménagère – sur le bout de la langue.

- N'avions-nous pas convenu que tu dev…

_Par tous les Saints ! _

- « Convenu que je » quoi, John ?, dit Sherlock en s'approchant avec un sourire en coin visiblement conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait au médecin.

Le brun portait un pantalon de costume gris anthracite et une chemise pourpre dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts dévoilant la peau blanche de son cou et le petit grain de beauté à sa base._ J'aurais bien envie de le lécher._ Le contraste était saisissant. Les habituelles boucles fofolles étaient plaquées en arrière lui donnant un air plus mur et plus viril. John relâcha son souffle. _Comment fait-il pour être aussi désirable en étant aussi simplement vêtu ? _

- Je…je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire, murmura-t-il totalement envouté. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour Harry que tu es aussi…élégant_…pour ne pas dire à tomber par terre ce qui serait bien moins « poétique »…_

- Je pourrais te poser exactement la même question, John, lui susurra le détective en s'arrêtant à une distance plus qu'inconvenante du corps du blond.

Le médecin se jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il ne lui semblait pas être plus séduisant que d'ordinaire. Un pantalon de costume noir avec une chemise bleu roi sans cravate pour une fois.

- Je crois que je vais m'en tenir à ma première idée, dit Sherlock en lui caressant du bout des doigts la joue son souffle s'écrasant sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Quelle idée ?, parvint à dire l'aîné totalement prisonnier du regard bleu-gris du brun.

- Celle de brûler tous tes pulls…

Sherlock glissa une main derrière la nuque du médecin et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, sa langue glissant rapidement entre les lèvres du blond pour aller caresser la sienne. John lui répondit avec le même entrain et ils se séparèrent, haletant et fébriles.

- Dans combien de temps ta sœur et Clara doivent-elles arriver ?, souffla Sherlock, les joues rougies d'une manière que John trouva adorable.

- D'ici un peu moins d'un quart d'heure, pourquoi ?

Le cadet grogna de mécontentement et, se baissant vers John, il colla ses lèvres à son oreille.

- Dommage. Un quart d'heure de plus m'aurait suffis pour te prendre sur cette table et te faire crier mon prénom…

Le brun s'écarta comme s'il s'était brûlé et s'éloigna vers le miroir suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée du salon pour s'y regarder et arranger le col de sa chemise. Il laissa derrière lui un John pantelant et…_excité. Très excité même…_Il en venait presque à maudire sa sœur d'avoir eu l'envie subite de les voir. _Bon, John, du calme. Il te reste cinq-dix minutes pour te débarrasser de cette fichue érection. Maudit sois-tu Sherlock ! _

- Au fait, s'exclama le cadet d'une voix égale, comment faisons-nous pour ta sœur ?

- Comment ça ?, demanda le blond en se tournant vers lui les sourcils haussés.

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel visiblement agacé._ C'est l'évidence même !_ Pas pour tout le monde, apparemment. Fallait-il vraiment lui rappeler que tout le monde n'était pas doté d'une faculté de déduction aussi développée que la sienne ? _Oh, la ferme ! _Impoli. _Navré._ _C'est juste que…j'oublie parfois que les gens sont tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. _La narratrice y comprise ?_ Je confirme : la narratrice y comprise. _Merci. _De rien. _

- Comptes-tu lui annoncer pour nous ?, précisa-t-il en posant le regard sur son compagnon à travers le miroir.

- Oui, oui, je pense que oui. C'est ce que nous avions décidé, non ?

- Effectivement, mais tu veux peut-être que ce soit moi qui le fasse ?

- NON !, hurla presque John sous le regard surpris du brun. Enfin, je veux dire : non, merci. Ne le prend pas mal mon cœur, mais tu n'as pas pour habitude de faire les choses avec tact et je préfèrerais éviter que ma sœur n'en vienne à te détester.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Sherlock avec un haussement d'épaule signifiant que cela lui était clairement égal.

Le bouton de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée fut pressé à deux reprises les faisant légèrement sursauter.

- Je vais ouvrir !, s'exclama Sherlock en déguerpissant à toutes jambes, hilare.

- Non !, s'écria John en le poursuivant. Sherlock, attends !

Les deux hommes se coururent après dans les escaliers, amusés tels des gamins. Le détective arriva le premier à la porte, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Il eut presque envie de narguer John d'un « c'est moi qui ait gagné », mais trouvait que cela manquait cruellement de maturité. _Et de sérieux. _Il commit cependant l'erreur de jeter un coup d'œil au blond par-dessus son épaule, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et ne put s'empêcher de lui passer la langue. John eut un rire amusé avant de lui passer la sienne.

- Recommence et je la mords, souffla le brun en regardant la dite langue passer sur les lèvres du médecin avec une lenteur et sensualité calculée.

- Oh, mais je n'attends que ça !, répliqua l'aîné avec un sourire des plus explicites.

Sherlock grogna de frustration avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte après un troisième coup de sonnette.

- Ah ben, c'n'est pas trop tôt !, s'exclama une femme blonde que le détective identifia comme étant la sœur de John.

Les deux femmes se tenaient l'une contre l'autre, emmitouflées dans d'épais manteaux pour contrer le froid de ce mois de février particulièrement rude. Harry était une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus identiques à ceux de John. Elle arborait cette même douceur dans son sourire. Impossible de nier leur lien de parenté. _Elle est un peu plus grande, mais pas de beaucoup. _Clara était différente. _Petite femme brune, cheveux bruns coupés au carré, yeux chocolats, joues d'enfants, sourire timide, corps mince et délicat. _

- Mais entrez donc, s'exclama Sherlock en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer et se mettre au chaud.

- Hey, John !, s'exclama Clara en venant lui planter une bise sur chaque joue.

- Vous devez être Sherlock, dit Harry en tendant la main au détective.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il en la lui serrant. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même.

Harry se détourna vite de lui pour aller sauter au cou de son frère qui sembla plus que surpris par cette étreinte spontanée. Il sera sa sœur contre lui nichant son visage dans ses longs cheveux respirant à plein nez son odeur. Elle lui avait manqué. _Bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. _

- Alors c'est lui le fameux Sherlock Holmes dont tu m'as parlé, dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement.

- Oui, c'est lui !, répondit le blond en jetant un regard à Sherlock qui entrainait Clara avec lui tout en l'aidant à porter les sacs qui l'encombraient.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, le brun se retourna vers John pour plonger son regard dans le sien et lui offrir l'un de ses rares sourires doux et sincères qui avaient le don de faire fondre le médecin de l'intérieur.

- Il est bel homme en tout cas, dit Harry dont le regard voyageait entre les deux colocataires.

- Ah oui ! Tu trouves ?, questionna innocemment le blond en reportant son attention sur sa sœur une fois Sherlock disparut de son champ de vision.

- Oui, il a un petit quelque chose d'absolument…fascinant, je dirais. Allé, viens, ajouta-t-elle en entraînant son frère par le bras. J'aimerais mieux connaître l'homme qui partage ta vie.

John eut un drôle de sourire qu'elle ne vit pas. _L'homme qui partage ma vie…Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu as raison ma chère Harry. _Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes étaient confortablement installées dans le canapé habituellement squatté par le détective. Ledit détective qui s'était retranché dans la cuisine sous prétexte de préparer du thé et quelques gâteaux afin d'éviter de subir un interrogatoire digne d'un inspecteur du Yard. _A l'accoutumée, c'est moi qui procède aux interrogatoires…pas moi qui les subit ! Hors de question que cela commence aujourd'hui qu'il s'agisse de la sœur de John ou non ! D'où venez-vous ? Que faites-vous ? Et votre famille ? Vos études ? Quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Non, non et non ! _Après tout, c'était lui le détective. C'était lui qui posait les questions.

Le brun entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un sac en plastique que l'on manipule pour en sortir quelque chose. Des cadeaux pour eux, très certainement. Sherlock eut une grimace. _J'ai horreur de ça ! Noël est passé et l'anniversaire de John n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Pourquoi les gens s'obstinent à s'offrir des présents le reste de l'année ? _Il ne comprenait pas.

- Nous avons pensé à vous apporter deux-trois petites babioles, s'exclama Harry depuis le salon.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû !, répondit poliment John alors que sa sœur lui mettait un petit paquet rouge dans les mains.

- C'est pour toutes les fois où nous n'avons pas pu passer Noël en famille à cause de moi, avoua sa sœur avec un petit sourire contrit.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si ça l'est ! Les parents ne me tolèrent plus chez eux à cause de mon…problème avec l'alcool.

- Harry a pris une grande décision, annonça Clara en prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

Sherlock revint à ce moment dans le salon, déposant un plateau avec une théière, quatre tasses et de petits gâteaux.

- Ah oui !, s'étonna John en regardant sa sœur, un sourcil haussé. Et quelle décision ?

- Celle d'aller dans un centre de désintoxication, intervint Sherlock tout en tendant une tasse à Harry. N'est-ce pas ?

- Heu…oui, en effet, bredouilla-t-elle surprise. Comment le savez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la tasse des mains.

- Je ne le sais pas, je l'ai vu, répliqua le détective en pointant ses mains du doigt. Quand vous m'avez tendu la main pour me saluer, celles-ci tremblaient de manière quasi constante signe d'un manque d'alcool. Un manque de plusieurs jours ce qui ne vous était jamais arrivé avant. Comment je le sais ? Oh, très simplement. Les rares fois où John allait vous voir, vous ne preniez jamais la peine de rester plus de quelques heures sobre pour profiter de votre frère parce vous vous fichiez de sa présence et de celle de tout le monde. La seule chose qui vous importait, c'était les bouteilles d'alcool dans votre armoire de cuisine. Les relations tumultueuses que vous entreteniez avec John et Clara n'en sont que les témoins.

"Mais vous avez décidé de remédier à cela sans doute parce qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de nouveau et que vous voulez que tout se passe bien. Pour une fois. Vous avez repris contact avec vos parents et avec John de votre propre initiative alors que ceux-ci avaient fini par se détourner de vous. Vous avez fait des pieds et des mains pour reconquérir Clara qui ne vous quitte pas des yeux une seule seconde. Et vous avez fait le voyage jusqu'ici pour voir John et rencontrer son colocataire. Colocataire que vous allez très certainement insulter dans les secondes à venir parce qu'il aura dit des choses vraies, mais trop douloureuses à entendre. Ai-je tort ? ».

Le brun termina sa tirade avec un petit sourire contrit tout en s'installant dans son fauteuil, sa tasse de thé à la main. Il n'osa pas regarder dans la direction de John par peur de constater que celui-ci était en colère contre lui. _Il aurait raison de l'être…j'avais promis de me tenir tranquille. C'est loupé. _Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à sa montre. _J'aurais tenu vingt-deux minutes et trente-six secondes avant de tout foutre par terre…là, c'est sûr, elle ne m'aimera jamais. _Les deux femmes le regardèrent, effarées, durant de longues secondes. Le silence, pesant, n'était dérangé que par le bruit de la petite cuillère que le brun faisait tourner dans sa tasse. Harry sembla reprendre ses esprits, ses mains se crispant sur la soucoupe de sa tasse.

- Quel métier avez-vous dit faire déjà ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit, répliqua Sherlock, sa voix claquant comme un fouet.

- Il est détective consultant, intervint John en lui jetant un regard noir. Pour Scotland Yard.

- Oh, je vois. Votre boulot consiste donc à déduire tout ou presque de la vie des victimes rien qu'en…observant. C'est bien cela ?

- Oui.

- John a raison à votre sujet, lui dit Harry avec un petit sourire alors que le blond soupirait de soulagement.

- Et en quoi a-t-il raison ?, demanda le détective les sourcils froncés.

- Vous êtes un homme…épatant.

Sherlock tourna la tête vers John dont les joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée.

- Tu as vraiment dit ça à ta sœur ?

- Oui, il semblerait, répondit le blond avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu sais très bien que je t'ai toujours trouvé épatant. Cela ne risque pas de changer.

Le cadet eut un sourire qui illumina son visage qui était jusqu'ici resté de marbre. Il avait bien envie de se lever pour aller embrasser son compagnon, mais cela risquait de créer une situation embarrassante dont il ne voulait pas. Aussi, se contenta-t-il de lui faire un clin d'œil qui fit rougir de gêne le médecin.

- Tu devrais ouvrir le cadeau qu'Harry et Clara t'ont apporté, lui fit-il remarquer en indiquant du menton le paquet sur ses genoux.

- Oh, heu, oui, bien sûr !

Il s'agissait d'une longue écharpe bleu marine au touché soyeux.

- C'est du cachemire, lui apprit Clara.

- C'est très agréable au touché, confirma Sherlock qui avait avancé la main pour attraper un bout du tissu entre ses longs doigts.

- Je sais bien que tu ne supportes plus le froid de nos hivers anglais, dit Harry. Et je sais aussi que tu ne mets jamais de gants ou d'écharpe.

- C'est vrai, admit le blond alors que Sherlock lui passait l'écharpe autour du cou. Après, je tombe malade...ce qui n'est pas très malin pour un docteur. Je l'adore ! Merci Harry.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Moi aussi, je sens que je vais l'adorer cette écharpe, souffla le détective en tirant dessus pour attirer John vers lui, leurs visages seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes tout au plus avant que ceux de Sherlock ne glissent sur les lèvres de John. Ledit John qui passa la pointe de sa langue dessus dans un geste involontaire.

- Je le savais !, s'exclama soudainement Harry en se levant précipitamment, faisant sursauter les deux hommes et Clara qui tournèrent leurs regards sur elle. J'en étais sûre !, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- De quoi parles-tu Harry ?, demanda Clara qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait.

- De mon cher petit frère et de son détective de colocataire, évidemment ! Alors, bande de coquins, depuis combien de temps ça dure vous deux ?

- Attends, tu veux dire que…, souffla sa femme, étonnée son regard glissant du brun au blond.

- Nous sommes ensemble depuis le printemps dernier, répondit Sherlock avec douceur n'ayant d'yeux que pour son compagnon.

- Ah ben ça ! Je n'en reviens pas ! John Watson, l'un des hommes les plus hétéros que porte cette planète, amoureux d'un homme ! Waouh ! Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire John ?, le réprimanda sa sœur.

- Aujourd'hui, mais tu l'as deviné bien avant, répliqua-t-il en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de Sherlock qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

- Tes parents sont-ils au courant ?

- Bon Dieu ! Bien sûr que non, Clara, s'écria John. Tu sais bien comment ils sont ! Maman a déjà eu du mal à accepter que sa petite fille chérie soit homosexuel alors imagine quand elle saura pour Sherlock et moi.

- Elle va piquer une crise, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, demander au Seigneur ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça, te maudire, puis prétendre que c'est de ma faute parce que je ne t'aurais pas montré le bon exemple et enfin, elle aura envie de tuer Sherlock qu'elle prendra pour le Diable personnifié, énuméra Harry d'un air sinistre.

- Rien de bien insurmontable, nota le détective.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, confirma Harry avec un sourire ravi. Bah, ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Et puis, Clara et moi avons aussi une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups !

- Quelle nouvelle ?

- Je suis enceinte, John, avoua Clara d'une toute petite voix, le rouge aux joues.

- Enceinte ! Bon sang !, souffla le blond estomaqué. C'est fantastique ! Toutes mes félicitations !, ajouta-t-il en embrasant les deux femmes chaleureusement.

Sherlock se contenta de les féliciter brièvement. Il se sentit bizarrement mal à l'aise à la suite de cette annonce et ne parvint pas à partager l'enthousiasme des trois autres durant le reste de la soirée. Harry et Clara leur apprirent qu'elles étaient allées en France pour procéder à une insémination artificielle en utilisant le sperme d'un donneur. Deux essais furent nécessaires. Maintenant, la jeune femme était enceinte de près de trois mois ce qui avait poussé Harry à arrêter sa consommation d'alcool. Elle désirait être une bonne mère pour leur enfant. John partagea leur enthousiasme et regarda les différents clichés du fœtus que les deux femmes avaient emmenés avec elle avec un doux sourire et le regard brillant. D'ici un peu plus d'un mois, elles connaitraient le sexe de l'enfant et en mouraient presque d'impatience.

- D'ailleurs, nous voulions te demander si tu voulais bien être le parrain, dit Clara à un moment de la conversation.

- Parrain ! Moi ?, s'étonna John.

- Oui, toi, confirma Harry. Nous y avons bien réfléchis et nous ne voyons pas meilleure personne pour prendre soin de notre enfant s'il venait à nous arriver quelque chose. J'ai toujours pensé que tu ferais un excellent père.

Sherlock tiqua à cette phrase et tourna la tête vers eux si violemment que ses vertèbres cervicales craquèrent dans un bruit sinistre, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

- J'accepte avec plaisir, dit John.

Une petite heure plus tard, les deux femmes prirent congé, fatiguées de leur voyage. Elles saluèrent chaudement Sherlock, visiblement ravies de le connaître, et se firent raccompagner jusqu'à la porte par le médecin. Le temps pour lui de descendre et de monter les escaliers fut suffisant au détective pour se lancer dans une symphonie au violon. _Ce n'est pas bien joyeux cet air…_

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sherlock ?, demanda le blond en s'approchant de son amant qui se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, sa place habituelle pour jouer.

Le glissement de l'archet sur les cordes se fit plus violent et la mélodie vira dans des aigus à la limite de ce que l'oreille humaine pouvait supporter. John soupira devant le comportement d'enfant du brun. _Il va encore falloir que je lui tire les vers du nez !_ Le médecin se posta face à son amant posant une main sur la sienne qui tenait l'archet.

- Parles-moi s'il te plaît, souffla l'aîné d'une voix douce.

Sherlock soupira tout en abaissant son instrument pour le poser délicatement sur le fauteuil derrière lui. _Il ne va pas aimer ce que je vais lui dire…_Le brun se prépara mentalement à recevoir un coup de poing de la part de son homme. _Quatre-vingts neuf pourcents de chance pour le coup de poing suivit d'un départ avec claquage de porte, dix pour qu'il parte en claquant la porte sans me frapper. _Et le dernier pourcent ? _Le dernier serait pour une déclaration d'amour de John, mais cela n'arrivera pas. _

- Mon cœur ?, l'appela doucement John en posant une main sur sa joue contre laquelle il ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer pour augmenter le contact.

- Je crois que nous avons peut-être fait une erreur tous les deux, John, murmura-t-il en fuyant le regard du blond.

- Une erreur à…quel sujet ?, demanda l'aîné d'une voix cassée ayant peur de comprendre ce que Sherlock essayait de lui dire.

- Je parle de nous, de ce que nous partageons, lui confirma le brun en s'écartant et s'éloignant de quelques pas, lui tournant le dos. Tu ne seras jamais totalement heureux avec moi, John. Je ne peux pas t'offrir tout ce que tu désires. Il veut mieux que l'on en reste là avant de se faire souffrir inutilement. Avant que _je_ ne souffre inutilement le jour où tu me quitteras.

- Donc, tu anticipes, constata John, le cœur serré.

- Donc, j'anticipe, confirma Sherlock, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Nous deux, c'est fini, John.

* * *

**Oui, je sais...je coupe au pire moment n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix ! **

**Bon, j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu ! En tout cas, moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire...surtout le lemon et le passage avec les agents du Yard...**

**Donnez-moi votre avec mes adorables lecteurs...un petit commentaire ne prend que quelques secondes et me comble de joie ! **

**A très vite pour la partie 2 de cet OS ! **

**Je vous embrasse toutes et tous ! **

**Diabo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Me revoilà enfin (j'espère que vous étiez impatients) pour la suite de cet OS...**

**Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, pour vos compliments, vos encouragements. Vous êtes formidables. **

**J'espère que cette suite, qui a mis du temps à venir, j'avoue, vous plaira tout autant que le reste...J'en suis assez satisfaite. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas. **

**Disclaimer : vous connaissez la chanson, rien ne m'appartient et je ne touche aucun revenu sur cet écrit. **

* * *

John eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Que venait de dire Sherlock ? Que tout était fini ? Qu'il le…quittait ? _Non, impossible ! Il…il ne peut pas faire ça. Cela n'a pas de sens…ce matin encore il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. _Effectivement, cela ne tenait pas debout. _Quelque chose ne pas_. Le médecin se remémora le fil de leur journée. _Rien d'anormal jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry et de…Clara. Oh bon sang ! _Après réflexion, il se souvenait de l'étrange réaction du détective lorsque les deux femmes lui avaient demandé d'être le parrain de leur enfant à venir. Le brun lui avait serré plus fortement la main avant de la relâcher quelques minutes après. Il n'avait alors plus dit un seul mot du reste de la soirée.

Sherlock entendit son compagnon se déplacer dans son dos. _Il va surement partir. Après ce que je viens de faire, il va me haïr…sans aucun doute._ Les larmes qui affluaient en nombre à ses yeux finirent par rouler sur ses joues. Il porta une main à son cœur douloureux et l'autre à sa bouche pour se mordre le poing afin de s'empêcher de sangloter. _J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait…Il aurait fini par m'en vouloir de ne pas être en mesure de lui offrir une vie de…famille._ Le brun avait envie de hurler jusqu'à en perdre la voix. La vie était injuste et cruelle._ Pour une fois que j'aimais vraiment quelqu'un, il faut que je le laisse partir…_

Il entendit le plancher grincer derrière lui. Puis, deux bras vinrent encercler sa taille et un torse se colla contre son dos. Instinctivement, Sherlock se détendit et ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer un peu plus contre le corps chaud pressé contre le sien. _Ne me dis pas adieux….ce serait trop dur à attendre._

- Tu as beau être le meilleur détective au monde, tu es parfois le plus grand des imbéciles, lui murmura John à l'oreille en resserrant sa prise sur lui.

- John, je…

- Non, le coupa-t-il. Pour une fois, c'est toi qui va te taire et m'écouter. J'ai compris ce que tu essaies de faire Sherlock. Les enfants. Tu prétends vouloir me quitter pour que je puisse un jour avoir des enfants. Mais tu as tort. Sur toute la ligne.

- Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as jamais pensé à en avoir, j'ai vu comment ton regard s'est illuminé quand Clara a annoncé sa grossesse. C'est une chose que tu ne vivras jamais avec moi, répliqua le brun d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

- Je pensais t'avoir dit de te taire.

- Désolé. Je ne dis plus rien, promis.

Sherlock fit le geste de fermer sa bouche et de jeter la clé ce qui fit rire doucement John. Le médecin le tourna vers lui pour qu'ils soient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. _Je n'aime pas le voir pleurer…_Il essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui avaient roulés sur les joues du brun avant de prendre son visage en coupe.

- Je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Je ne vais pas te quitter. Ni aujourd'hui ni demain. Et oui, je mentirais si je disais que je ne me suis jamais imaginé être père. Mais ça, c'était avant que je ne tombe amoureux de toi. Je n'avais jamais désiré un homme avant toi et je ne désirerais plus jamais personne d'autre que toi. Tout ce que nous vivons me semble tellement juste, tellement logique. Quand comprendras-tu que je ne désire rien d'autre que toi ? Juste toi. Ma vie sans toi ne voudrait plus rien dire, tu m'entends ? Rien. Je ne veux pas d'une vie bien rangée avec une femme ennuyeuse. Je te veux toi. Toujours toi. Rien que toi.

- John, je…Tu ne peux pas dire ça alors que…

- Je t'aime Sherlock !, s'écria John en le secouant un peu comme pour appuyer ses dires. Quand le comprendras-tu ? Je t'aime pour ce que tu es : intelligent, têtu, egocentrique, vaniteux, passionné et humain. Je suis touché par ton geste, par ce que tu es prêt à sacrifier pour que je sois heureux, mais ma vie est avec toi, Sherlock Holmes, ici et maintenant.

Le cœur de Sherlock dû manquer un ou deux battements. _Plusieurs dizaines, je dirais. Je dois frôler la crise cardiaque ! _Jamais personne ne lui avait dit de telles choses. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait comprendre qu'il pouvait être important. Jamais personne ne lui avait déclaré l'aimer pour ce qu'il était. Jamais. _Avant John._ Cet homme semblait visiblement prêt à tout pour lui. _Je ne le mérite pas…je ne l'ai jamais mérité. _

Était-il vraiment nécessaire de savoir qui méritait qui à cet instant précis ? A cet instant où chacun d'eux pu obtenir la certitude que l'autre était prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice si cela garantissait le bonheur de l'être aimé ? _Non, cela n'est pas nécessaire. Plus maintenant. J'ai donné l'occasion à John de partir, d'avoir une autre vie. Il m'a choisi. _Et Sherlock ne lui donnerait plus jamais l'occasion de le quitter. _A ça non, plus jamais !_

Toutes ses tergiversations ne durèrent guère plus de quelques secondes. Ces quelques secondes suffirent tout de même à faire douter John. Avait-il été assez convainquant ? Ou l'avait-il été de trop conduisant Sherlock à s'interroger sur ses propres sentiments à son égard ? _Et s'il ne m'aimait pas autant que je le pensais ? S'il voulait vraiment que l'on redevienne de simples amis ? Aurais-je mal compris ? _Le cœur du médecin dégringola dans sa poitrine à une vitesse vertigineuse lui causant une douleur des plus sournoises.

Il fut pris de panique une fraction de seconde avant que le brun ne l'attire à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une exquise brutalité. Les doigts de John trouvèrent le chemin des boucles soyeuses de son amant pour s'y agripper avec une fermeté qui fit gémir le détective dans sa bouche. Leurs langues entamaient déjà une longue danse sensuelle et langoureuse, se caressant, se cherchant, se repoussant. Sherlock retira précipitamment la chemise de John de son pantalon pour aller glisser ses mains dessous et caresser cette peau qu'il savait si sensible dans le creux du dos. Le blond frissonna sous ses paumes et vint se coller tout contre lui. Leurs bassins entrèrent en contact les faisant soupirer et trembler d'impatience.

Les mains du médecin quittèrent les boucles du brun pour descendre le long de du dos de celui-ci avant de se poser fermement sur ses fesses. _Trop de vêtements…_John s'écarta à contre cœur de la bouche de son amant qui grogna d'insatisfaction. Il passa sa propre chemise par-dessus sa tête, bien trop fébrile pour perdre du temps en déboutonnage, avant de s'attaquer à celle de Sherlock. _Fichus boutons ! Soyons radical !_ D'un geste assuré, il tira sur les pans de la chemise faisant céder tous ces boutons traitres qui allèrent s'éparpiller un peu partout sur la moquette et le plancher. _Voilà qui est mieux. _

Néanmoins, il rougit de son audace…_et pas qu'un peu, je dois être rouge pivoine…_lorsque le brun quitta du regard ce qu'il restait de sa chemise pour lever les yeux vers lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- C'était ma préférée, finit-il par dire dans un souffle sans se départir de son expression mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Je t'en rachèterais une. Identique, promis le blond alors que le cadet caressait du bout des doigts ses pectoraux avant d'aller titiller ses tétons déjà bien dressés le faisant gémir.

- Oh, mais j'y compte bien, lui susurra Sherlock avec un sourire en coin qui ne le rendit que plus désirable aux yeux de son compagnon.

Le brun se rapprocha de lui, ses doigts jouant maintenant avec le nombril de John. _J'aurais bien envie d'y glisser ma langue. Mais d'abord, faut que je me débarrasse de ce pantalon_. Alors qu'il posait les mains sur la boucle de ceinture du blond, celui-ci l'attrapa par la nuque et attira son visage vers le sien faisant se frôler leurs lèvres.

- Depuis quand as-tu une chemise préférée, au juste ?, lui demanda John dans un murmure, son souffle chaud allant directement s'écraser sur ses lèvres.

- Depuis maintenant…

N'y tenant plus, Sherlock rompit la minuscule et insolente distance qui le séparait encore des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses tant désirées. Il entraîna son amant dans un baiser des plus passionnés et torrides ne lui laissant aucun répit. _C'est si bon !_ Dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, ils parvinrent Dieu seul sait comment à se débarrasser de leurs chaussures et de leurs pantalons sans se décoller l'un de l'autre._ Des mois de pratique._ Leurs mains se baladaient sans vergogne sur le corps de l'autre comme si elles le découvraient pour la première fois. Les peaux étaient caressées, les cheveux tirés, les cous mordillés, les mâchoires redessinées, les lèvres et les tétons léchés, les chutes de reins frôlées, les fesses palpées…Aucune parcelle de peau ne fut oubliée.

Totalement nus l'un contre l'autre, John poussa le brun l'acculant contre la porte du salon recouvrant son corps du sien. Le détective ne put retenir un léger gémissement de plaisir et de douleur mêlés sous le contact abrupte et inattendu. _J'aime quand il se montre passionné et brutal…_Le médecin commença à se frotter lascivement contre lui, leurs érections entrant en contact à chaque mouvement, les faisant gémir. Le brun ferma les yeux, savourant les sensations que son compagnon faisait naître en lui. Son corps tout entier était parcouru de délicieux frissons. Il avait chaud. _Très chaud…Faudrait se décider à installer la clim…_La tension dans son bas-ventre ne faisait que croître à chacun des mouvements de bassin de John._ Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps s'il continue à ce rythme…_Le détective ne put retenir un gémissement des plus érotiques lorsqu'il sentit les dents de son amant venir lui mordiller le cou et taquiner le lobe de son oreille.

- Mmm…John…continue…

- Nous…devrions aller…dans la chambre…

_Non ! _Sherlock ouvrit les yeux plongeant dans ceux de John dont les pupilles étaient si dilatées qu'ils en étaient presque entièrement noirs. Le cœur du brun s'emballa encore si cela était possible. _Aux bords de la crise cardiaque, je te dis ! _Il se sentait fondre sous l'intensité de ce regard. _Comme neige au soleil. _Le détective se pressa un peu plus contre le corps de son homme, l'emprisonnant étroitement dans ses bras.

- J'ai envie de toi ici et maintenant, avoua-t-il dans un murmure le souffle court, les joues et le bon du nez roses, les doigts de sa main droite venant glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond en un délicieux frôlement.

John poussa un grognement presque animal et posa ses mains sur les fesses de Sherlock avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le cadet répondit au baiser avec la même ardeur crochetant ses bras autour du cou du médecin, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux courts. Le moindre de leurs gestes, de leurs gémissements, de leurs soupirs reflétaient la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais le brun avait besoin de plus, il avait besoin de faire corps avec l'homme qu'il aimait. _Oh que oui ! Et tout de suite ! _Comme si celui-ci avait lu dans ses pensées…_je l'ai toujours soupçonné d'en être capable…_, John assura sa prise sur ses fesses avant de le soulever du sol. Sherlock, surpris, laissa s'échapper un petit cri de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Instinctivement, il entoura les hanches du médecin de ses longues jambes appréciant secrètement l'initiative de son compagnon. Il sentait l'érection du blond entre ses fesses. _Pas de lubrifiant sous la main_, mais il s'en fichait. Il le voulait ici et tout de suite.

- Ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps, mon amour, dit-il dans un souffle en nichant sa tête dans le creux du cou de John.

Le médecin acquiesça, mais entreprit tout de même de le préparer un minimum. _ Je ne veux pas qu'il ait mal. _Maintenant quelques secondes Sherlock d'une seule main, il porta l'autre aux lèvres du brun qui se fit un plaisir de lui happer deux doigts, les enduisant consciencieusement de sa salive. John en gémit. _J'ai toujours trouvé ce geste particulièrement érotique, pas vous ? _L'aîné récupéra sa main et, quelques secondes après, le détective sentit une légère pression suivie d'une intrusion des plus délicieuses lui arrachant un doux gémissement._ Oh Seigneur !_ Il sentit les doigts de son amant progresser en lui avant que ceux-ci ne viennent titiller sa prostate.

Instinctivement, le corps de Sherlock se cabra sous le plaisir ressentit, son bassin ondulant au rythme des caresses de son amant. _Oh John, John !_ Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, le brun n'était plus qu'halètements et gémissements, une litanie sans fin de « John » s'échappant de ses lèvres. Son corps n'était plus que frissons, sueur et sensations, toutes pensées tournées vers l'homme pressé contre lui.

- Ca suffit, parvint-il à articuler dans un court moment de lucidité. Si tu continues, je vais…

Les doigts se retirèrent, mais la tension qu'il ressentait dans chacun de ses membres ne diminua pas pour autant. Le détective sentit vaguement les lèvres de son compagnon sur les siennes et répondit avec paresse au baiser.

- Tu es comme de la guimauve dans mes bras, lui murmura John à l'oreille un petit rire faisant trembler sa voix rauque.

- Arrête de…me faire…languir. Prends-moi John…j't'en prie.

_Comment résister à cette supplique ?_ Il raffermit sa prise sur les fesses de Sherlock, bloquant son corps entre le sien et la porte pour plus de stabilité. D'un coup de reins bien placé, il pénétra lentement l'intimité de son amant qui lâcha un grognement sous l'intrusion. La poussée était inconfortable voire légèrement douloureuse, mais le détective, retrouvant un peu de lucidité, en fut ravi. John vint mordiller son cou tout en progressant avec une lenteur insoutenable.

- John, murmura Sherlock sur un ton pressé, impatient en remuant ses hanches autant que sa position le lui permettait.

- Doucement mon cœur, répondit le blond, sa voix voilée par le désir. Tu es si…étroit.

John continua sa lente progression en lui jusqu'à venir buter contre sa prostate lui faisant voir des étoiles. Le cadet resserra sa prise autour du cou de son amant et attrapa fermement une poignée de cheveux blonds pour tirer dessus. Le médecin releva la tête, comprenant ce que désirait Sherlock, et se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en commençant à aller et venir en lui en de lents mouvements du bassin.

- Plus vite, John…plus vite, lui ordonna le détective entre deux baisers.

Le blond s'exécuta. Le baiser gagnait en ardeur et passion au même rythme que la cadence des mouvements de va-et-vient. Leurs peaux furent rapidement recouvertes d'une couche de sueur les faisant briller. Sherlock en apprécia le goût salé en glissant sa langue de la mâchoire au cou du médecin. Cette peau tannée par le soleil était si douce à son toucher qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de la parcourir de long en large du bout des doigts. _Oh non, jamais. _Le blond frissonna sous la caresse et intensifia la cadence faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées au détective.

Leurs respirations n'étaient plus que de petits halètements rapides et précipités, leurs cœurs battaient à un rythme proche de l'arythmie dans leurs poitrines, leurs bouches ne laissaient plus s'échapper que des gémissements de plaisir et le prénom de l'autre en une douce mélodie. Le bruit de leurs peaux moites s'entrechoquant devenait presque hypnotique.

- John…je vais…je…

- Laisses-toi…aller amour…je suis là…avec toi…toujours.

La voix rauque de son homme tout contre son oreille et la sensation de ses dents mordillant légèrement le lobe le firent basculer dans un plaisir sans nom qu'il manifesta d'une manière des plus bruyantes en gémissant le prénom de son amant à de nombreuses reprises.

Les ongles de Sherlock s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de John lui procurant une étrange sensation de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Le médecin continuait d'aller et venir en de rapides mouvements de plus en plus brutaux alors que le brun murmurait encore et encore son prénom perdu dans un orgasme qui n'en finissait pas. La vision de son homme si abandonné dans ses bras eut raison de lui et John se laissa à son tour emporter par le plaisir, en oubliant jusqu'à son nom. Les deux hommes se laissèrent glisser au sol, au bout de souffle et de force. Sherlock entoura de ses bras son compagnon qui nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position sans bouger ni parler se contentant de la présence de l'autre.

John finit par relever la tête et tomba sur deux yeux bleu-gris qui le regardaient avec une tendresse évidente. Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts avant de chasser les quelques mèches brunes qui lui collaient au front en un geste affectueux. Sherlock soupira, appréciant la caresse. _Ce que c'est agréable…_La main du blond s'attarda donc dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa de longues minutes faisant presque ronronner le brun de plaisir. _Comment ai-je pu lui dire que je voulais que l'on se quitte ? Je serais incapable de vivre sans John…_

- Je suis désolé, lui dit soudainement Sherlock en détournant le regard visiblement gêné.

- Pour quoi ?, demanda John ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Pour t'avoir dit tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je…

Le médecin posa une main sur ses lèvres l'empêchant de continuer.

- Non, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier pour le sacrifie que tu étais prêt à faire pour moi. C'est une belle preuve d'amour.

Sherlock sourit sous ses doigts qu'il embrassa l'un après l'autre.

- Et si on allait dans la chambre, j'ai…j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, souffla le cadet en se levant.

Il attrapa le plaid posé sur le dossier du canapé et revint vers son amant pour les en couvrir. Il embrassa John du bout des lèvres et l'attira à lui, l'entraînant avec lui vers leur chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me montrer de si important ?, lui demanda le blond curieux tout en passant sa robe de chambre avant de tendre la sienne au détective.

Celui-ci la mit avec tellement d'empressement qu'il se retrouva avec le bras coincé. John sourit avec tendresse tout en l'aidant à se dépêtrer du vêtement.

- Elle était à l'envers, lui fit remarquer John avec un doux sourire avant de lui passer une main dans les cheveux.

- Merci, souffla Sherlock, les joues légèrement rouges.

Il attrapa les mains de son amant et l'attira vers le lit le forçant à s'y asseoir. John le regarda sans rien dire, les sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation. Le détective leva l'un de ses longs doigts lui demandant implicitement de ne pas poser de questions.

- Ne bouge surtout pas, je reviens, s'écria-t-il en se précipitant hors de la pièce à folle allure, sa robe de chambre flottant derrière lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il manigance encore ?, soupira l'aîné en se passant une main dans les cheveux légèrement stressé il devait l'avouer.

John n'eut pas à se triturer les méninges très longtemps que les pas du détective se faisait entendre dans l'escalier. Sherlock apparut sur le seuil de la porte, coiffé et rhabillé, les traits du visage démontrant une certaine tension. Le froncement de sourcils du blond s'accentua. _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

- Tu vas quelque part ?, s'enquit-il perdu.

- Non, du tout !, répondit le cadet avec précipitation.

- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu rhabillé ? Il y a un problème ? Lestrade a appelé ? Une nouvelle enquête ?

- Non, aucun John ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Lestrade n'a pas appelé et, même s'il le faisait, je l'enverrais sur les roses.

John eut un sourire alors que le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentuait. Cela lui donnait un drôle d'air. _Il est mignon comme ça…_Sherlock s'approcha lentement de son amant, le cœur battant la chamade. _Du calme, ce n'est pas le moment de paniqué ! Tu attends ce moment depuis des semaines. Du sang froid Holmes. Du. Sang. Froid. Allé, un peu de courage. Tu n'en manque pas pour poursuivre des criminels !_ C'était même une chose que John lui reprochait très souvent. Il ne faisait jamais assez attention à lui et le blond devait souvent lui sauver la mise. _Oh, toi, fais silence ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour me faire une leçon de bonne conduite !_ Désolée.

Il s'agenouilla devant John, prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour les serrer avec douceur. Le cœur du médecin rata un battement. L'expression du brun était si sérieuse tout d'un coup. _Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ? _

- John, le jour de notre première rencontre, je t'ai dit que je me considérais comme marié à mon travail. C'était une manière de me préserver de toute relation plus approfondie que ce soit avec toi ou avec d'autres. Mais, depuis ce jour, les choses ont changées à un point que je n'imaginais pas possible. Tu m'as appris à m'ouvrir et à comprendre les sentiments.

- Sherlock…, soupira le blond.

- Non, attends, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas fini. Je…il m'a fallu du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Peut-être que je l'étais depuis le tout début, c'est possible, je n'ai sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le jour où tu m'as dit ressentir les mêmes sentiments à mon égard fut sans aucun doute l'un des plus beaux de mon existence.

Sherlock dû s'interrompre, l'émotion le prenant à la gorge. Il détestait se sentir aussi fragile, aussi mis à nu. _Mais pas devant John. Cet homme est ma force. Pas ma faiblesse. Les autres ne comptent pas. _Ses yeux se firent plus brillant, une larme menaçant de dévaler sa joue, et il sera plus fortement encore les mains de son compagnon. Celui-ci semblait également sur le point de pleurer, les joues légèrement rougies et les yeux excessivement brillants.

- Aujourd'hui, tu m'as dit que ta vie était avec moi. Avec personne d'autre et nulle part ailleurs. Tu m'as prouvé ton amour de bien des manières durant ses derniers mois. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de te prouver le mien, de te prouver que c'est toi et toi seul que je veux à mes côtés pour le reste de mes jours. Peu importe combien il m'en reste à vivre, je veux vivre chacun d'eux à tes côtés.

Le détective prit une profonde inspiration…_le plus difficile est à venir…bon sang, on dirait l'un de ses stupides films à l'eau de rose…trop d'émotions, trop d'émotions…_et, lâchant les mains de John, s'empara d'un petit écrin de velours noir. Le médecin retint de justesse un « Nom de Dieu » bien retentissant en posant une main tout contre sa bouche, les larmes coulant pour de bon cette fois. Sherlock plongea son regard dans le sien, et ouvrant l'écrin qui cachait en son sein un épais anneau d'or blanc, murmura…

- Je n'ai maintenant plus qu'une seule chose à te dire ou…à te demander pour être précis : John Hamish Watson, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'accepter de m'épouser ?

A cet instant, le cœur de John s'emballa dans sa poitrine à rythme fou, lui faisant presque mal. Avait-il bien entendu ? _Sherlock vient de me demander en…mariage ! Pitié, dites-moi que je ne rêve pas, que cet instant est bien réel. _Il ne put se retenir de se pincer l'avant-bras pour vérifier. Il lâcha un petit « aïe » sous l'œil amusé de Sherlock.

- Non, je ne rêve pas, souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son amant.

- Non, en effet, confirma le brun toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Oui, Sherlock.

- Oui, quoi ?, s'enquit le brun. Oui, dans le sens « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » ou oui dans le sens « oui, je veux t'épouser » ?

John vint s'agenouiller à sa hauteur, prenant son visage en coupe, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Oui, Sherlock, je veux t'épouser. Oh bon sang, oui. Je le veux et de tout mon cœur.

Le brun ferma un instant les yeux, poussant un soupir de soulagement avant d'étreindre John et de s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends heureux, John Watson, murmura le brun, ému, les larmes se remettant à couler le long de ses joues…_Ma réputation de sociopathe serait fichue si l'on me voyait dans cet état…_

- Si je peux, rétorqua le médecin en s'écartant de lui le sourire aux lèvres.

Il essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux du détective avant de glisser l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser doux, lent et amoureux. Tout simplement.

- Et si tu me le glissais au doigt, ce bel anneau, murmura John un sourire lumineux peint sur le visage.

Sherlock, tout aussi joyeux…_y de quoi, non ?..._, sortit l'anneau de son écrin pour le passer au doigt de son amant. Leurs regards restèrent perdus un long moment dans la contemplation du doigt en question comme s'il s'agissait de l'une des sept merveilles du monde. _Non, mais John est la huitième merveille du monde pour moi._

Le médecin trouvait que la journée avait été particulièrement étrange. Surtout sa finalité. Sherlock qui était prêt à le quitter pour qu'il ait une vie normale, tous les deux faisant l'amour contre l'un des murs de leur salon, et l'inattendue demande en mariage. _Sherlock a toujours été un homme de contradictions._

D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent le regard l'un sur l'autre.

- J'ai l'impression de rêver, souffla John, ses doigts jouant avec l'anneau.

- Alors, c'est un très beau rêve, répondit le détective avec un sourire séducteur.

- Oh, toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, je me trompe ?, demanda le blond amusé.

Le regard de glace du cadet se posa sur les lèvres de John avant de descendre lentement le long de son cou et de son torse largement dévoilé malgré la robe de chambre avant de se poser sur la ceinture de celle-ci cinglant les hanches de son compagnon. Il avança une main et entreprit de la défaire lentement.

- Que dirais-tu d'anticiper la nuit de noces ?, proposa Sherlock d'une voix langoureuse, plongeant son regard dans celui de John alors que sa main s'introduisait sous son unique vêtement.

* * *

Sherlock réajusta son nœud de cravate pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Le brun aperçut le regard amusé que lui lançait son frère à travers le miroir et, ennuyé, plaça avec raideur ses bras le long de son corps. A ce geste, Mycroft eut un sourire en coin. _Qu'il m'énerve à sourire ainsi celui-là !_

Le détective jeta un coup d'œil aussi discret que possible à sa montre : 9h30. _Encore une foutue demi-heure à attendre ! Une longue, très longue, interminable demi-heure ! _ Il n'était pas sûr de tenir le coup. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une occupation. _Etrangler Mycroft avec son stupide nœud papillon, en voilà une idée !_ Inconsciemment, ses mains se portèrent à nouveau à sa cravate. _J'ai une sainte horreur de ces machins-là…_Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il mourait d'envie de la retirer, mais cela ne ferait pas bonne impression avec son costume noir trois pièces.

Sherlock se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large tel un lion en cage. Il était prêt depuis près de deux heures et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. La patience n'avait jamais été l'une de ses plus grandes vertus. _Loin de là, je confirme. Et surtout aujourd'hui !_

- Sherlock, cesse donc ces interminables allées et venues ! Tu vas finir par me donner le tournis, gronda Mycroft en frappant le sol de son parapluie.

Le cadet fut pris de l'envie soudaine d'attraper l'objet en question et de la balancer par la fenêtre. _On n'a pas idée de se trimballer avec un parapluie alors qu'il fait vingt degrés avec un ciel bleu !_

- Si cela te gêne tant, fiche-le camp, s'écria son jeune frère. Personne ne t'a demandé de venir que je sache !

- Si. Toi !

_Ah oui, c'est juste ! Evènement trop traumatisant pour être conservé dans mon disque dur visiblement. J'aurais mieux fait de tomber malade le jour où j'ai eu cette stupide idée ! _

- Justement ! Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir demandé d'être mon témoin !, maugréa le brun. Je me demande bien ce qui m'a pris !

Sherlock intercepta le léger éclat de douleur dans les yeux de son frère bien qu'il disparut presqu'aussi vite qu'il était apparu. _Et merde ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela devait se passer. J'ai promis à John de faire des efforts. Allé Sherlock : fais un effort ! _Avec un petit sourire contrit qui se rapprochait plus de la grimace, il s'avança vers son aîné qui leva vers lui un regard surpris lorsqu'il vint poser les mains sur ses épaules.

- Ecoute Mycroft, je…désolé. Voilà, je l'ai dit, je suis désolé. Je…je suis heureux que tu sois mon témoin.

- Vraiment ?, s'enquit l'homme d'Etat, un sourcil haussé.

- Oui, vraiment. Peut-être que, pour une journée, nous pourrions mettre de côté notre animosité et profiter du moment ? Après tout, nous n'avons pas toujours été en conflits.

- C'est vrai, concéda Mycroft avec un petit sourire. Il fut un temps où nous étions…inséparables.

- Rien n'est irréparable, Myc. Rien.

L'aîné des Holmes eut un léger sursaut en entendant le petit surnom que son frère lui donnait lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants et que la bonne entente régnait entre eux.

Mycroft se surprit lui-même en attrapant le cadet par la nuque pour l'attirer à lui dans une étreinte. Sherlock, étonné dans un premier temps, ne mit que quelques secondes avant d'y répondre. Les deux frères restèrent plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de s'éloigner d'un même mouvement. Il n'y avait aucune gêne. _Bizarre, je me sens…plus léger. _

- Je suis heureux d'être là, moi aussi, dit Mycroft. Je n'aurais voulu rater ton mariage avec ce cher John pour rien au monde. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, c'est l'évidence même.

- Je t'ai toujours soupçonné d'être un grand romantique derrière ce masque de froideur, le taquina le cadet en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Je ne suis surement pas le seul…John doit être ravi que tu ais tenu tête à notre mère et à son idée d'un mariage mondain et affreusement ennuyeux.

_John_. Le médecin se trouvait dans la chambre de l'autre côté du couloir, à quelques pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas le voir. _Pas encore_. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas vu son compagnon… _Fiancé, s'il te plait. Non ! Futur mari, c'est mieux…_son futur époux. Quatre jours plus tôt, le blond était retourné dans son village natal auprès des siens pour terminer les derniers préparatifs du mariage. Les futurs mariés s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire une cérémonie simple avec la famille et les amis proches. Rien de grandiose, rien de grotesque, rien de mondain. Tout avait été choisi en simplicité. _Simple, comme John. Tout ici est à son image. _C'était une belle journée printanière et ils se marieraient dans le superbe jardin des Watson. Tout simplement.

Quatre jours sans voir son amant était long. _Très long, trop long. Une vraie torture. _Et si ce laps de temps avait fait réfléchir le médecin ? Et s'il en venait à hésiter sur le bien-fondé de cette union ? Et s'il changeait d'avis ? _Et s'il se rendait compte que je ne le mérite pas ? Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ? Que je ne serais pas capable de le rendre heureux ? Que…_

- Arrête de te torturer, Sherlock, intervint son frère en lui attrapant fermement le poignet pour le tirer de ses pensées plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

- Oui, mais…

- John ne changera pas d'avis. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Et ce n'est pas quatre jours sans t'avoir vu qui feront changer quoi que ce soit. Cet homme est amoureux. De toi.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'amour ne fait pas tout !

- C'est vrai. Cependant, ce n'est pas toi qui as eu l'occasion de passer un moment en sa compagnie ce matin. Je te prie donc de me croire quand je te dis qu'il n'y a absolument aucun risque qu'il change d'avis.

- T'aurait-il dit quelque chose pour que tu sois si sûr de toi ?, s'enquit le cadet.

- Oui. Quand le lui ai demandé comment il se sentait, il m'a répondu, je cite : « Deux ans sous un soleil de plomb et sous les tirs ennemis en Afghanistan n'étaient rien en comparaison dequatre jours loin de lui ». Rentre donc une bonne fois pour toutes dans ton disque dur qu'il ne partira jamais.

- Jamais, répéta Sherlock avec un sourire qu'il se doutait être totalement ridicule, mais qui devait convenir parfaitement à ce genre de journée.

Deux coups discrets furent frappés à la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit sur leur mère absolument rayonnante avec son tailleur bleu marine et ses longs cheveux argentés remontés dans un chignon strict.

- Ca va comme vous voulez les garçons ?, leur demanda-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Mycroft avec un petit sourire pour son frère. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir où en sont les derniers préparatifs. Veuillez m'excuser, ajouta-t-il en s'éclipsant.

La matriarche Holmes s'avança vers son plus jeune fils, lui souriant avec cette douceur que seules les mères pouvaient aborder.

- Pas trop stressé ?, lui demanda-t-elle en réajustant le col de sa chemise blanche.

- Je le serais moins quand John m'aura dit « oui », souffla le brun droit comme un « i » le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit mot pour mot il y a moins de cinq minutes.

- Tu as vu John ?, s'exclama Sherlock soudain très intéressé par la conversation.

- Oui. Sa sœur et sa mère sont avec lui. Elles tentent de le détendre sans grand succès. On dirait un lion en cage, tout comme toi. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

- Tu trouves ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai, répliqua le détective en constituant mentalement une liste de ses points communs avec le blond.

Il ne trouva que deux choses : les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et un goût très prononcé pour les situations périlleuses. _Hormis ça, je ne vois pas…_

- Tu le découvriras avec le temps, lui dit sa mère avec un petit sourire en coin. En tout cas, je sais que je me répète, mais John est un homme absolument charmant. Je l'aime beaucoup. J'espère que tu es conscient de la chance que tu as de l'avoir à tes côtés.

- J'en ai conscience, sois en sure. Je ne remercierais jamais assez le destin de l'avoir mis sur ma route. Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.

- Alors, prends-en soin.

La porte s'entrouvrit sur l'aîné des Holmes.

- C'est l'heure, dit-il simplement avant de s'éclipser à nouveau.

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration, le cœur battant la chamade, et tendit le bras droit à sa mère qui l'accepta. Ils quittèrent la pièce et descendirent la vingtaine de marches menant à un living room décoré à l'ancienne. Ils le traversèrent pour sortir dans le jardin. L'endroit était un enchantement. Des dizaines de sortes de fleurs aux couleurs plus vives les unes que les autres se mariaient avec différentes plantes. Le tout baigné dans la douce lumière du soleil.

Le détective ne put nier la beauté des lieux. Il avait eu raison de faire confiance à John pour leur offrir un mariage simple, mais inoubliable. Sa mère et lui remontèrent l'une des allées du jardin pour arriver vers une sorte de patio où se tenaient leurs proches : Mrs Hudson, Molly Hooper, Mike Stamford, Gregory Lestrade sans oublier Clara enceinte jusqu'au fond des yeux, Harry témoin de John et les parents de celui-ci. Sherlock leur adressa un petit sourire. Il les appréciait beaucoup et cela semblait réciproque.

Puis, les yeux du brun se posèrent sur John et ne le lâchèrent plus. Il portait un costume beige sur une chemise noir corbeau dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts. _Pas de cravate…le traître !_ Arrivés au bout de l'allée, Mrs Holmes embrassa son jeune fils sur les deux joues et lui passa affectueusement une main dans ses boucles brunes.

- Tu aurais pu les arranger, lui souffla-t-elle avec une petite mine réprobatrice typiquement maternelle.

- John les préfère comme ça, révéla Sherlock avec un petit sourire, le rose aux joues.

- Ah ! Si John les aime ainsi alors, moi aussi.

La vieille dame soupira en secouant la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés des parents du médecin tout en marmonnant à quel point les « jeunes hommes d'aujourd'hui étaient désespérants ». Sherlock se plaça aux côtés de John. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, les yeux brillants. Mycroft, un peu en retrait sur la gauche de son frère, fit un discret signe de tête à l'Officier de l'Etat civil lui intimant de commencer.

- Veuillez-vous lever, commença-t-il à l'adresse des parents et amis. Nous allons procéder à la célébration du mariage de John Hamish Watson avec Sherlock Lawrence Holmes. Conformément à la loi, je vais vous lire….

Le détective n'écoutait déjà plus. _Ennuyeux…et je pèse mes mots !_ _Ne peut-on pas passer directement à la casse « échange des consentements » ? _

- Article numéro…

_Visiblement pas. _Le brun tenta du mieux qu'il put de masquer son ennui. Il détestait toutes ses choses beaucoup trop conventionnelles à son goût. Il voulait être uni à John pour le reste de ses jours, _pas qu'on me récite le code civil_ ! Sherlock jeta un petit coup d'œil à son…_presque…_mari. Il rencontra son regard et y aperçut une légère lueur d'amusement. _Il n'y a rien de drôle pourtant ! _Le blond murmura un mot sur ses lèvres. _Qu'est-ce que ? Oh, nom de Dieu ! Lawrence…c'est ça qu'il…_Le second prénom du cadet semblait…l'amuser.

Sherlock lui fit une petite grimace avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce que disait l'autre bonhomme de l'Etat. John aurait tout le temps de se moquer de lui plus tard.

- Je propose que nous procédions à l'échange des consentements, disait l'autre.

Harry s'avança d'un pas et remis l'une des alliances à son frère.

- Monsieur Sherlock Lawrence Holmes, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur John Hamish Watson ici présent ?

- Oui, j'y consens, répondit le détective d'une voix marquant sa détermination.

Il laissa John lui attraper la main gauche et lui glisser l'alliance d'or blanc à son annulaire. Les deux hommes se sourirent et le cœur de Sherlock manqua quelques battements. Mycroft s'approcha à son tour et glissa le second anneau dans la paume de la main de son frère.

- Monsieur John Hamish Watson, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Sherlock Lawrence Holmes ici présent ?

- Oui, j'y consens, répondit le médecin avec un doux sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à Sherlock.

_Il a dit oui ! Il a dit oui ! Il a dit oui !_ Tout en accomplissant sa petite danse de la victoire mental, le brun lui glissa à son tour l'alliance au doigt, les mains quelque peu tremblantes. Les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux et, alors que l'Officier d'Etat civil les déclarait unis par le mariage, échangèrent un doux baiser sous les applaudissements de leurs proches. John mit fin à leur baiser faisant grogner Sherlock de mécontentement. Le cadet, se fichant éperdument d'avoir un public, attrapa son époux par la taille et l'attira tout contre lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser beaucoup moins…chaste.

Les jeunes mariés se perdirent complétement dans le baiser, l'euphorie et le bien-être envahissant tout leur être. Ils ne prirent même pas conscience du ricanement de Lestrade, de la toux gênée de Mycroft, du raclement de gorge d'Harry et des échanges de regards complices entre leurs mères. Ce fut la douce et discrète Molly qui les tira de leur bulle intime.

- Vous pourriez peut-être en garder un peu pour votre voyage de noces !, s'exclama-t-elle les joues légèrement rougies et le regard fixé sur un bosquet de fleurs.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent tout en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. D'un même mouvement, le sourire aux lèvres, ils posèrent le regard sur la jeune légiste.

- Vous avez raison Molly, dit Sherlock avec un rire dans la voix. Mon mari et moi-même, nous auront tout le temps de profiter de l'instant une fois…seuls, précisa le détective sur un ton plus que suggestif tout en jetant un regard en coin au blond.

Celui-ci arborait un tendre sourire qui fit littéralement fondre le cœur du cadet. Inconsciemment, il serra John un peu plus contre lui comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci ne disparaisse d'un coup. Il attrapa sa main gauche et en embrassa l'annulaire et l'alliance d'or blanc qu'il y avait lui-même glissé.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?, lui murmura le médecin en passant sa main libre dans les boucles folles du brun en un geste affectueux.

- Je crois avoir dit : « mon mari ». Un souci ?

- Aucun. C'est juste que…j'aime ça. Je pourrais vite m'y habituer, Monsieur Watson-Holmes, répondit le blond avec un sourire radieux.

- A ça aussi je pourrais m'habituer, soupira Sherlock en enfouissant le visage dans le cou de son époux pour respirer à plein nez son odeur.

- Ne sont-ils pas à croquer ?, s'exclama Mrs Holmes alors qu'elle regardait les deux hommes avec un attendrissement que son jeune fils trouverait absolument écœurant s'il daignait lui accorder un minimum d'attention.

- Oh si..., soupira d'une voix toute aussi mielleuse Mrs Watson. Sherlock est tout bonnement a-do-ra-ble, précisa-t-elle en ponctuant chaque syllabe.

Ledit « adorable » Sherlock releva précipitamment la tête de sa cachette et maugréa de longues minutes sur le fait qu'il était tout sauf « a-do-ra-ble » et que ni John ni lui n'étaient à « croquer ».

- Nous n'avons plus cinq ans, leur fit-il remarquer tout en entrainant John avec lui vers la petite tonnelle installée un peu plus loin au jardin où était dressée dessous une longue table pour accueillir leurs proches.

La soirée se passait agréablement bien avec un bon repas préparé avec soin par Mrs Watson, de la bonne musique, des anecdotes, des rires. Même Sherlock se sentait parfaitement à sa place dans cette ambiance heureuse et joyeuse. Sous la table, John ne lui lâchait pas la main, jouant avec son alliance. Ils leur arrivaient d'échanger de rapides baisers de temps à autre. _Je me suis rarement senti aussi bien ainsi entouré. _Le brun glissa son regard sur leurs mains entrelacées sur la cuisse de son époux. _Epoux…je ne pensais pas dire un jour que j'aime ce mot._ Il se sentait vraiment à sa place. Les doigts de John jouaient avec son alliance, la faisant tourner encore et encore.

_La seule amitié qui vaille est celle qui nait sans raison._ C'était le proverbe qu'ils avaient décidés de faire graver à l'intérieur de leurs alliances. Sherlock trouvait que cela convenait parfaitement à l'image qu'il se faisait de leur couple et du lien qui les unissait. Après tout, quelque chose d'étrange, de curieux et d'inexplicable était né entre eux dès les premiers mots échangés. Et, depuis lors, ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. _Je m'appuierais sur toi et toi sur moi…et tout ira bien. Toujours. _

- Je ne savais pas que vous saviez jouer d'un instrument, John, dit Mrs Hudson avec un petit air intéressé.

- Il jouait de la clarinette quand nous étions à l'école. Il en jouait même très bien !

- Je t'en prie Mike, tu exagère ! Vraiment ! Sherlock, ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte, s'écria le médecin.

- J'exagère, moi ? Harry, tu sais quand même mieux que quiconque que John joue admirablement de la clarinette.

- Il a raison ! Tu devrais entendre John en jouer Sherlock. Ça vaut le détour.

- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas. Où est donc cette fameuse clarinette ?, s'enquit le détective.

- Harry, je te rendrais la vie impossible si tu lui montre, la menaça John avec un regard meurtrier.

- Elle est dans son ancienne chambre.

- Papa !

- Quoi ? Cesse de faire l'enfant. Ton mari a le droit de savoir ce genre de choses, il me semble.

- J'aimerais beaucoup t'écouter en jouer à l'occasion, dit Sherlock avec un regard espiègle tout en lui déposant un doux baiser au creux du poignet.

- Alors là, jamais.

- Je relève le défi !

Entre deux bouchées de dessert, Lestrade trouva l'opportunité d'inviter Molly à partager une danse avec lui. La jeune femme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais accepta la main tendue de l'inspecteur. Harry sembla trouver l'idée attirante car elle parvint à convaincre Mycroft de danser avec elle. L'homme d'Etat ronchonna un moment tout en se laissant entraîner sous les rires de sa mère et des mariés.

- Harry peut être redoutable quand elle s'y met, murmura John à l'oreille de Sherlock alors que celui-ci sortait son portable de sa poche pour prendre son frère en photos.

- Mémorable, dit-il avec un air de pure satisfaction peint sur son visage alors qu'il rangeait l'appareil. Enfin un moyen de faire pression sur mon cher frère quand il devient trop mêle-tout !

- Sherlock !, le réprimanda sa mère. Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'amuser à faire chanter ton frère ?

- Non…juste un peu.

John éclata de rire devant la mine enfantine qu'affichait le cadet. _Il est décidemment irrécupérable._ Le jeune Holmes se leva sous le regard intrigué de son tendre mari. Sherlock lui présenta sa main droite, un sourire séducteur accroché aux lèvres.

- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder la prochaine danse ?

Le médecin rougit furieusement tout en se triturant les mains. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement danser, mais surtout être le centre de l'attention. _Difficile de ne pas l'être le jour de son propre mariage !_ Sous les encouragements de ses parents et de ses amis, John accepta la main tendue, agrandissant le sourire de brun.

- Je te préviens, dit-il alors que Sherlock l'attirait sur la piste de danse improvisée par Lestrade et posait les mains sur ses hanches pour le coller contre lui, je ne suis pas très bon danseur.

- Aucune importance, répliqua le cadet avec un haussement d'épaules. Je n'ai jamais dansé avant aujourd'hui. Tu te débrouilles sans doute mieux que moi.

- Jamais ? Vraiment ?, s'enquit John, surpris.

- Oui, vraiment, s'exclama le détective en levant les yeux au ciel signe que cela était évident. Franchement John, avec qui penses-tu que j'aurais pu partager une danse ? Donovan ?

Le blond pouffa tout en se laissant entrainer par la douce mélodie, les hanches de Sherlock remuant au rythme des siennes. Effectivement, imaginer Sherlock danser avec une personne de leur entourage proche était…grotesque. John se pressa un peu plus contre son compagnon et en vint à poser la tête tout contre son cœur. Il se sentait bien comme ça, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait et avec qui il allait passer le reste de sa vie. Les doigts du brun allèrent jouer avec ses cheveux blonds. Ils les avaient laissés pousser un peu plus qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. _Une demande de Sherlock. _Le détective voulant en effet à tout prix voir à quoi il ressemblerait. _J'ai reçu l'interdiction formelle de les couper depuis. _

Les deux hommes, l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés, savouraient le moment. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment ne se rendant même pas compte que les chansons défilaient les unes après les autres dans des styles divers et variés.

Ce furent le crépitement de plusieurs flashs d'appareil photo qui les tirèrent de leur bulle. John s'écarta légèrement de Sherlock, releva la tête et fut aveuglé par un nouveau flash.

- Harry !, maugréa-t-il. Peux-tu poser ce fichu appareil ?

- On est grincheux, p'tit frère ?, ricana la jeune femme en les mitraillant encore une fois. Désolé de vous tirer de votre cocon les amoureux, mais un mariage sans photos souvenirs n'est pas un vrai mariage.

Sherlock, resté jusque-là silencieux, échangea un sourire complice avec son époux avant de s'éloigner de lui et d'attraper Harry par le bras et la tirer vers lui.

- Alors chère belle-sœur, on veut…s'amuser, fit-il sur un ton moqueur tout en lui arrachant l'appareil des mains pour le lancer à John.

- Hey !, s'écria-t-elle. C'est un cadeau ! Si tu le casse Johnny, tu paies !

- Je sais que c'est un cadeau puisque c'est moi qui te l'ai offert, répliqua son frère en les prenant en photos Sherlock et elle.

Les parents et amis participèrent aussi à la séance photos improvisée. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau installés à table devant un dernier verre de champagne alors que le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon.

- Là, je ne peux pas dire que vous n'aurez pas de souvenirs de votre mariage, dit Harry, l'appareil en main.

- Combien de photos ?, demanda Sherlock.

- Plus de six cents cinquante ! Il va vous falloir plusieurs albums pour mettre tout ça. Ah ! Celle-là est magnifique !

Harry tendit l'appareil aux mariés pour leur montrer le cliché en question. On y voyait Sherlock pressé contre le dos de John, les bras entourant la taille du médecin et la tête posée sur l'épaule de celui-ci, les deux hommes arborant des doux sourires, les yeux brillants. L'appareil passa de mains en mains.

- Vous faites vraiment un très beau couple, c'est indéniable, intervint Clara.

- Allez dire ça à mes subalternes Anderson et Donovan, ricana Lestrade en buvant une gorgée de champagne. Ils sont persuadés que Sherlock possède un quelconque moyen de pression sur John pour le forcer à vivre avec lui.

Sherlock et Mycroft eurent des claquements de langues dédaigneux alors que John levait les yeux au ciel.

- Ils sont irrécupérables ces deux-là, remarqua-t-il en secouant la tête, désappointer.

- Et ils sont agents à Scotland Yard, vous êtes sûrs ?, s'exclama Mr Holmes avec une grimace.

- Oui M'sieur, j'en suis sûr ! Je dois les supporter plus de douze heures par jours…tous les jours. Et je ne vous raconte pas quand Sherlock est dans les parages. Ils sont intenables.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir leurs têtes quand ils ont appris pour notre mariage.

- Ah ! Tu fais bien de m'y faire penser, John !, s'écria l'inspecteur en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche. J'ai une vidéo à vous montrer. Quand j'ai reçu votre faire-part de mariage, j'étais au bureau en réunion avec les deux cocos. C'était mémorable, vraiment. Tenez.

Lestrade tendit son téléphone à Sherlock qui le posa entre John et lui avant de faire « play » à la vidéo. Les deux hommes ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'éclater de rires devant les mines déconfites et stupéfaites d'Anderson et de Donovan. La jeune femme en était même tombée de sa chaise avec un « nom de Dieu » bien appuyé.

- Mais comment ?, demanda le brun en levant le regard sur l'inspecteur.

- J'ai placé une caméra sur l'étagère derrière mon bureau il y a quelque mois. On ne sait jamais qui peut y entrer pour m'y subtiliser des dossiers, ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé à Sherlock qui eut l'intelligence de paraître quelque peu gêné.

- Je n'y ai jamais pensé avant, mais…comment vous êtes-vous rencontré tous les deux ?, demanda John en regardant alternativement Lestrade et son mari.

Le sourire du détective se fana et il se racla la gorge avant de détourner le regard.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non, John, dit Lestrade en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour aborder ce sujet.

- C'est si terrible que ça ?, intervint Harry. Tu es bien pâle mon cher beau-frère !

- John, je…, commença Sherlock visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre de te dérober, constata Mycroft en lui jetant un regard étonné.

- Je ne me dérobe pas, répliqua Sherlock, agacé.

- C'est pourtant ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire, lui fit remarquer Molly.

Le détective ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises ne trouvant plus quoi dire pour s'extirper de ce…mauvais pas. _Molly aurait mieux fait de se taire comme elle le fait d'habitude. Maudite femme. _Les méninges de Sherlock marchaient à toute allure pour tenter de trouver une solution.

- Vous savez Sherlock, intervint Mr Watson, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Vous avez été honnête avec nous dès le départ. Ce qui était très courageux de votre part, fiston.

_Fiston, on ne m'a plus appelé comme ça depuis…depuis la mort de papa. _Sherlock acquiesça. Après tout, John avait bien le droit de connaître un peu de son passé, même s'il n'en était pas très fier. Le détective posa son regard sur son mari tout en lui prenant la main par-dessus la table, décidé à oublier toutes les personnes présentes.

- Quand j'étais gosse, j'ai dû passer par toutes les écoles de Londres et des alentours. Il n'était pas rare que je rentre à la maison avec une lèvre fendue ou un œil au beurre noir. Les autres enfants me trouvaient…bizarre. Je le vivais assez mal et, un jour, j'en ai eu assez. J'ai fugué. Plusieurs fois. Cela rendait mon père, Lawrence, fou de rage. Et je me sentais…incompris par ma famille.

Sherlock s'arrêta une seconde le temps de boire une gorgée de champagne. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour reprendre contenance et reprit.

- A l'université, je pensais que cela irait mieux, que je serais plus facilement accepté. Grosse erreur. Ce fut pire. J'ai rapidement compris que les gens n'aiment pas particulièrement que l'on dévoile les moindres détails de leur vie au petit déjeuner. Tout le monde me détestait. Je…j'ai commencé à fumer. Beaucoup.

Le brun sentit sa mère, assise à côté de lui, poser sa main sur son avant-bras et le lui serrer en signe d'encouragement. Elle savait combien tout cela avait été difficile pour son fils.

- Au bout de la première année, j'ai eu envie de tout plaquer, mais papa m'a convaincu du contraire. J'ai tenu bon, pour lui. Mais il est mort durant ma seconde année et je…j'ai quitté la fac, la maison et suis tombé dans la cocaïne. C'est en vivant dans la rue que je me suis constitué mon réseau de SDF. Un soir, Lestrade m'a trouvé dans une ruelle en train de faire une overdose.

Sherlock sentit la main de John se crisper dans la sienne.

- Une semaine plus tard, j'atterrissais en centre de désintoxication grâce aux bons soins de Mycroft. Sans eux, je serais mort depuis longtemps. Je ne me souviens pas les avoir jamais remercié pour leur aide. J'en ai même voulu durant de longues années à Mycroft de m'avoir fait enfermer dans ce…centre.

Le détective entendit vaguement un reniflement provenir de sa gauche. _Et voilà que je fais pleurer ma mère ! Bravo Sherlock. Bravo. Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire pour une fois. _Il croisa par-dessus l'épaule de son homme le regard brillant de la mère de celui-ci. C'en fut trop. Sherlock lâcha la main de John et se leva.

- Veuillez m'excuser.

Il fit un pas en arrière avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer plus avant dans le jardin. Personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot durant plusieurs minutes, les regards rivés sur l'endroit où le brun venait de disparaître dans l'obscurité. John finit par se lever à son tour adressant un regard d'excuse à ses invités.

- Je vais le chercher. Il serait capable de se perdre…

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour mettre la main sur son détective de mari. Celui-ci se tenait debout près du petit étang aménagé par son père bien des années plutôt.

- Je suis désolé, dit soudainement Sherlock qui l'avait entendu approcher.

- Pour quoi ?, s'enquit John en venant se placer à ses côtés.

- J'ai gâché la soirée.

Le ton employé par le cadet sonnait comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. John ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper la main de Sherlock et de l'emprisonner dans la sienne.

- Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. Il n'y avait ni colère, ni frustration, ni dédain dans nos expressions Sherlock. Ce n'était que de la tristesse et de la compassion. Ce que tu as dit m'a fait prendre conscience que tu as souffert de ta…différence.

- Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. C'est du passé, dit Sherlock d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. Tu es là maintenant, avec moi. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

- Oui, c'est le passé. Mais un passé qui a fait de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui : un homme que j'admire, respecte et aime plus que quiconque en ce monde.

Sherlock tourna la tête vers lui, surpris. _Agréablement surpris. Il n'y a que John pour me dire des choses aussi mièvres, mais…qui me plaisent tant. _Le brun attrapa son mari par la nuque de sa main libre et l'attira à lui pour un tendre baiser auquel John répondit, ravi. Ils se séparèrent tout aussi doucement et posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

- Que dirais-tu de quitter nos invités et de nous envoler pour la destination de notre lune de miel ?, murmura Sherlock son souffle venant s'écraser sur les lèvres du blond en une douce caresse.

- Cela me semble être une bonne idée, concéda le médecin avec un sourire, sauf que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous allons.

- Ce ne serait plus une surprise dans ce cas, lui fit remarquer le cadet en lui attrapant la main pour l'attirer avec lui.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur des surprises, rouspéta son mari.

- Tu aimeras celle-ci. Fais-moi confiance.

- Toujours.

Et John ne fut pas déçu. _Jamais._

* * *

Sherlock parvint à attraper la carte magnétique ouvrant la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel qui se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon alors qu'il avait les bras encombrés de son manteau, de celui de John et de leurs deux sacs de voyage. _Ca m'apprendra de vouloir me montrer serviable. John en profite toujours !_ Il glissa la carte dans l'appareil prévu à cet effet ce qui déverrouilla la porte. D'un coup d'épaule, il poussa celle-ci et pénétra dans la suite.

Il ne prit pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit et déposa tout son barda sur l'un des fauteuils du petit salon. Enfin les bras libres, il épousseta d'un revers de mains son costume trois pièces et lissa des plis qui n'existaient pas. La porte de la suite s'ouvrit à nouveau et claqua. Quelques pas et John pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.

- Désolé, mais la réceptionniste ne voulait pas me lâcher, dit-il avec un sourire contrit.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater en effet, répondit le cadet d'un ton un peu sec.

Plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. _Même pas vrai._ Oh que si. _Oh que non !_

- Toi, tu es jaloux, ricana John en l'attrapant par la taille pour l'attirer à lui.

- Pas du tout, répondit-il en faisant une moue boudeuse absolument adorable.

John pencha légèrement la tête et le regarda avec un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour aller y déposer un doux baiser.

- Oui, j'avoue, je suis _un peu_ jaloux.

- Seulement un peu ?, le taquina encore son époux en venant frotter le bout de son nez contre celui-ci du détective en un baiser esquimau qui lui donna le frisson.

- Un peu, beaucoup, quelle importance ? Je déteste toutes ses femmes qui ne comprennent pas ce qu'une alliance signifie. Dois-je t'embrasser fougueusement dès que nous mettons les pieds dans un endroit public pour te revendiquer comme mien ?

- L'idée est…intéressante, murmura John en glissant sa main derrière la nuque de son homme. Que dirais-tu de la mettre en pratique dès maintenant ?

- Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de témoins.

- Tu y vois un inconvénient ?

- Du tout, concéda Sherlock tout en prenant le visage de son compagnon en coupe avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner le baiser fougueux qui lui était réclamé.

Les deux hommes durent se séparer lorsque le téléphone de Sherlock sonna. Le détective s'écarta de son mari avec un grognement de mécontentement et s'empara de l'appareil qui était resté dans son manteau.

- Sherlock Holmes, annonça-t-il sèchement sans même vérifier l'identité de l'appelant. Ah Harry ! Oui, nous venons juste d'arriver à l'hôtel. Non. Oui, pas de soucis, je lui dirais. Oui. Oui. D'accord. A demain. J't'embrasse.

- Que voulait-elle ?, demanda John.

- Elle voulait juste savoir si nous avions trouvé notre hôtel et me prévenir que tu as oublié ton portable à l'hôpital. Elle nous dit aussi d'en profiter et de visiter la ville. Dublin est magnifique selon elle.

- C'est vrai que c'est une très belle ville, acquiesça le médecin qui y était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises. Que dirais-tu de commander un petit quelque chose à manger au room-service puis de prendre un bain…tous les deux.

- Mmm…l'idée me plait beaucoup, répondit le brun avec un petit sourire séducteur qui voulait tout dire de ses intentions.

- Tu commandes. Je m'occupe du bain, décida le blond avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau d'une démarche qui démontrait toute son impatience.

Sherlock le suivit d'un regard prédateur jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la pièce. Le détective passa rapidement commande de leur repas avant de se débarrasser de sa veste de costume qu'il envoya valser sur le canapé avec le reste de leurs affaires. Dans le mouvement, un papier tomba de l'une des poches. Le brun le ramassa. Il s'agissait d'une photo de John et de lui-même tenant dans ses bras le petit garçon d'Harry et de Clara. La jeune femme avait accouché deux jours plus tôt et les deux hommes s'étaient empressés de monter jusqu'à Dublin pour aller leur rendre visite à la maternité.

Harry et John avaient insisté pour qu'il prenne l'enfant dans ses bras. Devant leurs regards brillants et leurs sourires lumineux, il n'avait pu que céder à leur demande. _C'est un beau bébé en tout cas. _Sans s'en rendre compte, Sherlock sourit. Tout comme sur la photo. _Normal, je suis heureux. Enfin. Avec John. _Ils étaient mariés depuis trois mois maintenant et avaient racheté le 221B Baker Street à Mrs Hudson depuis peu. _C'est vraiment notre chez nous maintenant. _

Le regard du brun se fit encore plus tendre à mesure qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation du cliché. _Timothy John Watson-Cooper. Joli prénom. _Les quelques heures passées avec les nouvelles mamans et leur bébé l'avait conforté dans son désir._ Gabriel Watson-Holmes. Benedict Watson-Holmes. Tania Watson-Holmes. Ou Victoria ? Tout ça sonne bien. _Très bien même. Le regard du détective se posa sur son sac de voyage. _Est-ce vraiment le bon moment pour lui en parler ? _La réponse était indéniablement « oui ». Ils étaient heureux, amoureux et menaient la vie qu'ils voulaient. Tout le reste n'était que du bonus. Sherlock se dirigea vers le sac, ouvrit l'une des pochettes dont il en extirpa une liasse de documents.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le cadet sursauta n'ayant pas entendu le blond revenir dans la pièce. _Trop tard pour reculer maintenant. _Ne recevant pas de réponse, John s'approcha et lança un regard appuyé au détective tout en pointant du doigt les papiers.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Sherlock ?, demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Des papiers.

- Je le vois bien que ce sont des papiers, ricana-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. Mais de quoi parlent-ils ?

_Allé, jette-toi à l'eau…C'est suicidaire. Je. Suis. Suicidaire. _

- Ce sont des formulaires de demande d'adoption, répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Ado…adopt…adopt…quoi ?, balbutia John perdant tous ses moyens.

Sherlock attira son homme sur le canapé le plus proche. Il valait mieux qu'ils en parlent tranquillement et…assis.

- Depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Clara, j'ai pas mal réfléchi…

- Réfléchi à quoi ?, le coupa le blond sur les nerfs.

- A la paternité, annonça Sherlock en lui prenant les mains. Notre mariage n'a fait que me conforter dans l'idée que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et que nous pouvons trouver un équilibre entre les enquêtes et notre vie de couple. J'ai pensé que si je suis capable de m'ouvrir à l'amour pour toi, je le serais aussi pour un enfant.

- Un enfant ! Tu…tu veux que nous…adoptions un enfant ?

- Seulement si tu le veux aussi…John, je…

Les lèvres du blond vinrent s'écraser avec force sur les siennes. Ils partagèrent un baiser passionné et fougueux, leurs langues jouant l'une avec l'autre, leurs mains fourrageant dans les cheveux de l'autre. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle saccadé, le cœur battant la chamade, les joues rougies.

- Dois-je prendre ça pour un « oui » ?, demanda Sherlock dans un souffle.

Le visage de John s'illumina d'un sourire qui fit manquer plusieurs battements au cœur du cadet.

- Et si on les remplissait ces papiers, murmura le blond avant de happer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Pas autant que moi, je t'aime…

Ils reprirent leurs baisers et leurs caresses qui se firent de plus en plus appuyées. Après tout, les papiers pourraient attendre jusqu'au lendemain matin.

_Oui…demain. Nous avons toute la vie devant nous._

* * *

**Alors, dites-moi tout ? Avez-vous aimé ? **

**Je pense vous avoir gâté avec un second lemon et beaucoup de romantisme...enfin, je crois. **

**Oui, je sais, c'est encore une tartine de près de trente pages Word, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Impossible de m'arrêter quand je commence. Il ne faut pas s'attendre à des petits OS avec moi. **

**J'ai eu une autre idée au sujet de cette mini-histoire et j'ai besoin de vos avis. J'ai envie de faire un troisième chapitre, mais qui raconterait de petits épisodes de la vie de nos deux amoureux. Je ne sais pas vous, mais Sherlock en papa m'inspire. Je pourrais les montrer avec leur enfant à différentes périodes de la vie de celui-ci. Je ne sais pas. Qu'en dites-vous ? Cela vous plairait-il ? **

**Je ne sais pas quand le prochain OS paraîtra, mais il y en aura d'autres, rassurez-vous. Ainsi qu'une ou deux fictions à plusieurs chapitres toujours sur ce couple que j'adore. **

**Allé, merci de me laisser un commentaire. Vous savez que j'adore ça ! **

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne nuit (il est 23h51, samedi, depuis la Belgique...)**

**Bye, **

**Diabo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que ce troisième chapitre arriverait plus vite que le précédent, mais j'ai une très bonne excuse ! Même plusieurs !**

**Le boulot, les cours du soir, mais aussi...un voyage de quatre jours à Londres ! C'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds et je ne le regrette absolument pas ! Cette ville est tout bonnement magnifique. J'ai adoré ! J'en ai profité pour voir les sites les plus importants : Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey, Big Ben, le London Eye, le British Museum, BAKER STREET, etc... Magnifique, vraiment magnifique...**

**Bref, tout ça pour vous présenter le troisième chapitre de cette histoire. Je viens tout juste de le finir et j'avais trop hâte de vous le faire lire que pour perdre du temps en relecture et en correction. Je le ferais demain. Donc, ne me jeté pas des pierres s'il reste ça et là quelques photos d'orthographe ! **

**Alors, quant au petit "sondage" que j'ai fait...et bien...je vous en reparle en fin de chapitre et vous laisse découvrir la petite famille. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**P.S. : encore une fois, je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent, me laissent des messages encourageants et pleins de beaux compliments, m'apportent des idées et du soutien. Un grand merci aussi à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews anonymes. Merci également pour vos votes et les quelques idées de prénoms apportées. **

**Disclaimer : rien, mais alors là je dis bien rien, ne m'appartient...pour mon plus grand malheur. **

* * *

_Quatre-mois et vingt-deux jours…_

Tout était silencieux et paisible au 221B Baker Street. Cela s'expliquait très simplement par l'heure avancée. D'ailleurs, les nuits étaient tranquilles et calmes dans le coin depuis quelques temps. Pas d'expériences qui tournaient mal, pas de coups de feu, pas de sons stridents provenant d'un violon. Non, tout respirait le calme. Dans son sommeil, Sherlock eut soudain froid. Instinctivement, son corps chercha la source de chaleur la plus proche et vint se coller tout contre l'homme endormit à ses côtés. John remua, glissa un bras par-dessus sa taille et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Un long moment s'écoula sans le moindre mouvement, sans le moindre bruit hormis celui de deux respirations basses et régulières.

Mais cela ne dura guère.

Des cris et des pleures provenant de la chambre du dessous brisèrent le silence de la nuit faisant sursauter les deux hommes qui avaient le sommeil léger. John grogna de mécontentement. _Je faisais un très beau rêve…dont je ne me souviens déjà plus. _Nouveau grognement de la part du médecin alors que les pleures s'intensifiaient. Le cadet, littéralement enroulé autour de lui, lâcha un juron dans son cou, son souffle lui chatouillant la peau.

- Elle va se rendormir, maugréa-t-il d'une voix lourde et endormie en se rapprochant encore de John si cela était possible.

- J'en doute. Elle doit avoir faim…

- C'est ton tour…

- Non, le tien. J'y suis allé y a pas – le blond jeta un coup d'œil au réveil – quatre heures.

Le détective rouspéta durant une bonne minute avant de finalement s'arracher à la douce chaleur du corps de son mari. _C'est toujours quand je suis bien installé qu'il faut que je sois dérangé ! C'est injuste !_ Sherlock s'extirpa des draps, frissonna en sentant l'air frais sur sa peau nue, et tâtonna le sol à la recherche de sa robe de chambre. _Inutile de vous dire pourquoi elle se trouve par terre, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je ne suis qu'un coquin, je sais, je sais. _Le brun l'enfila rapidement et quitta la pièce non sans avoir réclamé un baiser de la part de John avant.

Le brun descendit la dizaine de marches et émergea dans la cuisine. Il s'empara vivement d'un biberon, du lait en poudre et du doseur. A moitié endormit, Sherlock mélangea cent-cinquante millilitres d'eau…_faiblement minéralisée, c'est important…_avec cinq doses de lait en poudre. Il secoua énergiquement le tout et plaça le flacon dans le chauffe-biberon. _Et moi qui ne voulais pas que l'on achète ce gadget…encore heureux que John n'ait pas tenu compte de mon avis._ De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il en tenait compte souvent. _Merci de me le faire remarquer ! _Il n'y a pas de quoi. Quelques minutes plus tard, le biberon était prêt. Le détective versa quelques gouttes du liquide sur son poignet pour vérifier la température. _Parfait !_ Sherlock lécha du bout de la langue le liquide et grimaça. _Ce truc est infecte…comment peut-on faire boire ça à des nouveaux nés ? _

Il se rendit dans son ancienne chambre aménagée pour leur enfant. Quelques meubles et des peluches en quantité non négligeables. _Nids à poussières et à bactéries que tout ça !_ Sherlock s'approcha du petit lit, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

- Et alors ma chérie, on a un gros chagrin, dit-il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Il alla s'installer dans le fauteuil placé dans un coin de la pièce et donna son biberon à la petite chipie. Une masse de cheveux châtain, de grands yeux noisette, de petites tâches de rousseurs sur les joues et le nez, elle était magnifique. _La plus belle petite fille au monde. _

Ils avaient dû attendre près d'un an avant de recevoir le coup de téléphone tant attendu. Une jeune femme d'à peine quinze qui avait accouché quelques jours plutôt et qui voulait que sa fille soit adoptée sous « x ». Avec un petit coup de pouce de la part de Mycroft, ils avaient été prioritaires. Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient officiellement les parents d'une petite fille. Cela leur avait pris un jour supplémentaire pour trouver le prénom de leur princesse. Les deux hommes n'étant pas d'accord. _Eleanor Sybille Louise Watson-Holmes…joli, très joli pour le petit monstre qui m'empêche de passer une nuit complète depuis près de cinq mois. _

John se retourna une énième fois dans le lit. _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que fabrique Sherlock ? _Le médecin soupira en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil. Son mari était descendu depuis près de trois quarts d'heure. Se résignant à aller voir ce qui se passait, le blond quitta la douce chaleur des draps, attrapa son bas de pyjama et quitta la pièce. Il descendit les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible. _Il ne faudrait pas réveiller le petit monstre qui semble s'être rendormi. _Malgré toutes ses précautions, la dernière marche craqua dans un bruit sinistre. _Bravo John ! Tu es doué !_

Le médecin n'effectua pas le moindre geste durant plusieurs secondes. Aucun cri. _Ouf ! _John se remit en mouvements et se déplaça sans bruit jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. La porte était entrouverte et un léger halo de lumière dû à la petite veilleuse filtrait dans le couloir. Il poussa la porte et un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage devant la vision qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Sherlock s'était endormi, leur fille dans ses bras, le biberon dans une main, installé dans le fauteuil. John s'approcha sans bruit et se pencha sur les deux amours de sa vie. Eleanor avait les yeux grands ouverts et ceux-ci se posèrent sur lui dès qu'il entra dans son champ de vision.

- Alors princesse, papa Sherlock s'est endormi, murmura-t-il à sa fille tout en la prenant doucement des bras de son mari.

Celui-ci remua légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. _Pour une fois qu'il est vraiment fatigué…le pauvre. _Le médecin recoucha la petite dans son lit, réajusta sa couverture et l'embrassa avant de lui souhaiter de doux rêves. Ensuite, il alla récupérer la couverture qu'ils avaient l'habitude de laisser dans le salon et revint avec pour en couvrir Sherlock. _Paisible comme il est, je n'ai pas le cœur à le réveiller. _John ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main dans les épaisses boucles brunes, les dégageant du front du détective.

Il resta encore quelques minutes, se contentant d'observer son homme dont les traits étaient si détendus qu'il n'en était que plus beau. _Quand il dort, son perpétuel froncement de sourcils disparait…il semble si jeune comme ça !_ L'aîné finit par retourner dans sa chambre pour profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qui lui restait. Demain, c'était samedi et il ne travaillait pas à l'hôpital. _Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons un weekend tranquille en famille…Surtout qu'Amanda n'est pas là jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour surveiller la petite en cas d'urgence._

Amanda ? Ah, la fille de Mrs Turner, la voisine. La jeune femme était revenue vivre chez sa mère après avoir terminé ses études universitaires en criminologie. Sherlock s'entendait bien avec elle et ils leur arrivaient souvent de parler des heures durant de vieilles affaires. Amanda, qui se préparait pour ses examens d'entrée au Yard, leur avait proposé de servir de baby-sitter dès qu'ils en avaient besoin. _En clair, dès qu'il faut courir après des criminels._ Les deux papas s'étaient empressés d'accepter.

John poussa un profond soupir avant de se retourner dans les draps pour aller agripper l'oreiller de Sherlock et le serrer tout contre lui, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur si caractéristique du détective…_un mélange de nicotine, de produits chimiques et de cannelle…_La présence de l'autre à ses côtés lui manquait déjà. Pourtant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée, épuisé comme il l'était.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris une douche rapide et remis un peu d'ordre dans leur chambre et leur appartement, John s'attela à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner : quelques toasts, des œufs brouillés et du café, rares éléments que Sherlock, dans ses bons jours, tolérait d'avaler le matin. _C'est déjà mieux que le seul toast beurré qu'il faisait passer avec une tasse de thé au début de mon emménagement ici. _Oui, certes mieux.

Le médecin ralentit la cuisson des œufs afin qu'ils ne brûlent pas et dressa la table. Il prépara également un biberon. Vu l'heure, Eleanor ne tarderait plus à se réveiller pour réclamer à manger. Alors que John se servait une tasse de café, la porte de la chambre de sa fille s'ouvrit et un Sherlock trainant des pieds et visiblement grincheux apparut dans son champ de vision. Il s'apprêtait à lui souhaiter le bonjour, mais le brun le prit de vitesse.

- Tu aurais pu me réveiller au lieu de me laisser dormir dans ce fauteuil, ronchonna-t-il en se massant la nuque avec une grimace, cela m'aurait évité un torticolis en bonne et due forme !

_Je ne me gênerais pas pour te réveiller la prochaine fois…et pas en douceur, tu peux me croire. Non, mais franchement ! _

- Bonjour à toi aussi Sherlock, répondit le blond d'une voix cassante avant de déposer brusquement sur la table le thermos de café et sa tasse ce qui eut pour effet de renverser une partie du liquide.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, demanda le détective en haussant un sourcil.

- Il me prend que de devoir supporter tes remarques dès le matin me met particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Maintenant, soit tu te tais et tu t'assieds pour manger, soit tu disparais de ma vue. Choisis !

John essuya les éclaboussures de café et s'installa à table pour petit-déjeuner et lire les nouvelles du jour sans accorder un regard de plus à son mari. Sherlock resta de longues minutes debout à fixer le blond de son regard de glace. _La journée commence bien !_ La faute à qui ? _Oh ça va ! Toi la narratrice, ce n'est pas le moment de la ramener ! J'ai manqué de tact, c'est tout. _Juste de tact, ah ! La bonne blague. _Ce n'est pas drôle ! _Certes non étant donné que John était à présent fâché contre lui.

Le cadet retint un soupir et s'installa finalement à la table de la cuisine pour commencer à manger sans aucun enthousiaste. _Je déteste quand il est fâché après moi…_

- Il ne fallait pas être désagréable dès le matin et je ne le serais pas, s'exclama soudainement John sans lever les yeux de son journal ce qui fit sursauter le brun.

- J'ai parlé tout haut ?

- Non, du tout, mais tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir suivre le cheminement des pensées de l'autre on dirait.

Sherlock allait ouvrir la bouche, une question au bord des lèvres, mais un petit cri provenant de son ancienne chambre l'arrêta dans son élan. John se leva dans un raclement de chaise, mit le biberon à chauffer et quitta la pièce. Le cadet repoussa de la main son assiette n'ayant plus vraiment faim. _Bravo Sherlock, tu es doué, vraiment doué. _Estimant qu'il valait mieux ne pas envenimer la situation, le détective se décida à aller se doucher rapidement avant de se rendre au 221C, là où il avait installé tout son matériel scientifique depuis que son ancienne chambre était devenue celle d'Eleanor.

Sortant de la salle de bain, il laissa un petit mot à l'intention de John sur la table de la cuisine au cas où celui-ci le chercherait. _Ce qui est peu probable. _Renfrogné le détective attrapa son portable, son ordinateur et descendit au 221C. Il passa toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi sur ses expériences, oubliant de manger. Bien que concentrer sur son travail, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à son portable dans l'attente d'un texto de John lui demandant s'il en avait encore pour longtemps. _Je doute qu'il m'en fasse un aujourd'hui. _

Néanmoins, son téléphone se mit à vibrer signalant un appel. Sherlock se saisit rapidement de l'appareil et, jetant un coup d'œil à l'identité de l'appelant, décrocha.

- Sherlock Holmes, je vous écoute Lestrade ! Oui, ils vont bien, merci. Où ? Oui, je crois pouvoir me débrouiller. Très bien. Envoyez-moi l'adresse par texto, nous vous y retrouvons. Je n'y manquerais pas.

Le brun raccrocha, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. _Enfin un peu de divertissement !_ Le détective abandonna là toutes ses expériences et quitta son « laboratoire » tout en cherchant le numéro d'Amanda dans son répertoire. Il leur fallait une baby-sitter pour Eleanor. Au bout de cinq sonneries, il tomba sur la messagerie de la jeune femme et raccrocha, mécontent, ne prenant pas la peine de laisser un message. Le cadet déboula dans le salon trouvant John installé à son bureau tapant avec frénésie sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Le blond ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard.

- Lestrade vient d'appeler. Il a une nouvelle enquête et a besoin de nous. J'ai essayé de joindre Amanda, mais elle ne répond pas, annonça le détective en attrapant son écharpe et son manteau, déjà prêt à partir.

John se tourna vers lui, un étrange mélange entre colère et agacement sur le visage.

- Elle ne répond pas tout simplement parce qu'elle passe la semaine chez son père à Liverpool. Tu l'as même aidée à descendre sa valise, mais tu as sans doute effacé l'information, comme toujours, répliqua John en éteignant son ordinateur.

- Ah.

- Oui. Ah.

- Et est-ce que...

- Non, Mrs Hudson, n'est pas là, mais chez sa sœur, le coupa son mari avec un soupir exaspéré. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, ajouta-t-il en se levant pour aller se préparer une tasse de thé, Greg t'attend.

Sherlock suivit des yeux le blond et regarda attentivement chacun de ses gestes alors qu'il se préparait une tasse d'Earl Grey. Il n'avait jamais laissé John derrière lui. Jamais encore il n'était allé seul sur une scène de crime depuis que le médecin était entré dans sa vie. Alors, étant mariés, il était absolument hors de question de le laisser sa fille et lui seuls tandis qu'il vagabonderait d'un coin à l'autre de la ville tout simplement parce que Greg…_Lestrade s'il te plaît ! Hors de question que je me mette, moi aussi, à l'appeler « Greg » ! _Jaloux. _Pas du tout !_ Oh que si ! _Oui, bon. Peut-être, mais juste un peu. _Bref, tout ça parce que Lestrade l'avait appelé à l'aide.

Retenant un soupir, le brun sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de l'inspecteur. Celui-ci décrocha dès la première tonalité.

- Non, non, j'ai bien reçu l'adresse, dit-il Sherlock attirant sur lui l'attention de son époux. Non, un problème de baby-sitting.

John fronça les sourcils, visiblement intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Le brun leva sa main libre lui demandant implicitement de patienter. John se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Oui, absentes toutes les deux, continua le détective. J'ai… oublié. Arrêtez de rire Lestrade ! Il est hors de question que je vienne sans John, vous le savez très bien.

Sherlock avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec un tel aplomb que John sentit une bonne partie de sa colère envers le brun s'envoler d'un coup. _Il est en train de planter la seule enquête qu'il a eu en deux semaines pour rester avec Elie et moi._ Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sourire que Sherlock ne manqua pas et qui lui fit perdre le fil de la conversation.

- Désolé Lestrade, vous disiez ? Oui, vous pourriez éventuellement m'envoyer les photos. Oui, à distance, c'est le mieux que je puisse vous proposer.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit à deux reprises, les faisant tressauter. Le médecin fit signe à Sherlock qu'il allait ouvrir et s'éclipsa en quelques enjambées. Le blond revint environs deux minutes plus tard…accompagné.

- Lestrade, j'ai peut-être une solution finalement. Je vous recontacte, dit le cadet en mettant fin à la communication. Tiens, Mycroft !, s'exclama-t-il avec un bref sourire avant de tendre le bras vers son frère pour une brève poignée de mains, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Malheureusement pour toi, cher frère, ce n'est pas pour une affaire, répondit le politicien en serrant la main tendue. Ce n'est là qu'une simple visite de courtoisie, je le crains. Comment va ma filleule ?

- Parfaitement bien, intervint John avec un sourire. Elle commence à faire ses nuits et bientôt, nous pourrons passer aux aliments solides.

- Bien, c'est très bien.

Sherlock poussa un profond soupir en roulant des yeux. Cette conversation était des plus inutiles et Lestrade l'attendait sur la scène de crime ce qui était bien plus intéressant et stimulant pour son cerveau. _Il pourrit sans travail…_

- Ecoute Mycroft, ce n'est pas que je ne serais pas enchanté de bavarder de notre fille autour d'une tasse de thé avec John et toi, mais nous sommes attendus.

- Si je comprends bien, j'arrive au bon moment.

- Tout à fait, mon frère.

Sherlock rangea son portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume avant d'attraper son écharpe, son manteau et de lancer le sien à John qui, le recevant en pleine tête, lui jeta un regard noir.

- D'ici une bonne heure, Eleanor réclamera son biberon, dit-il à l'intention de son frère. Tu dois mettre cinq cuillers de lait en poudre dans cent-cinquante millilitres d'eau. Tu secoues bien. Il ne faut pas qu'il y ait de grumeaux ! Tu fais bouillir le biberon. _Avant_ de lui donner, tu _testes _le lait sur ton poignet. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit trop chaud. Si tu lui brûle la langue Mycroft, je t'arracherais la tienne. Ensuite, tu lui fais faire son rho en tapant _doucement_ le haut de son dos. Tu lui change son lange et lui met un peu de talc sur les fesses. Seulement _un peu !_ Après, elle a des boutons. Et tu la couche. Le nécessaire à langer est dans la salle de bain. Evite d'y mettre du désordre, John y a fait le ménage hier matin. Maintenant, tu nous excuseras, mais nous sommes pressés. J'espère que ton disque dur a bien tout enregistré ! A ce soir !

Sherlock salua son frère d'un signe de tête avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers, son manteau tourbillonnant derrière lui d'une manière théâtrale, comme il aimait. Arrivé en bas des marches, il cria un « John » qui fit sursauter les deux hommes restés à l'étage. Mycroft se racla la gorge.

- Autre chose à ajouter, cher beau-frère ?, demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil tout en balançant son parapluie de gauche à droite.

John eut la soudaine envie de lui demander pourquoi il se baladait toujours avec l'objet en question, mais estima, après la tirade de son mari, que cela serrait hors de propos.

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de préciser que si je retrouve ma fille ne serait-ce qu'avec un cheveu de travers, tu en prendras pour ton matricule. A tout à l'heure !

A son tour, John quitta la pièce. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte d'entrée se refermait sur les deux hommes. L'aîné des Holmes fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre et repoussa le rideau d'un revers de main. Son frère et son mari étaient tendrement enlacés au bord du trottoir occupés à échanger un fougueux baiser alors que le chauffeur de taxi se mettait à klaxonner d'impatience.

Mycroft, le sourire aux lèvres, se débarrassa de son parapluie et de son trench avant de se diriger vers la petite bibliothèque et de s'emparer d'un livre. L'homme d'état eut à peine le temps de poser son postérieur dans l'un des fauteuils qu'un premier cri se fit entendre depuis la chambre d'Eleanor.

- Une bonne heure, hein, Sherlock ?, soupira l'aîné des Holmes, las.

* * *

_Quinze mois et neuf jours…_

John sortit de la chambre d'Eleanor en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Il craignait plus que tout qu'une latte du plancher ne craque et ne réveille sa fille. Elle avait été difficile…_insupportable, oui !_ D'accord, insupportable. Je voulais juste modérer mes propos. _Inutile. Insupportable est parfait et véridique !_ Bon. Eleanor avait donc été insupportable toute la journée faisant crise de larmes sur crise de larmes. Sherlock et John avaient passés la journée à se relayer pour la bercer et tenter de la calmer, sans grand succès. _Me suis jamais senti aussi inutile de toute ma vie. _Il était maintenant près de dix-neuf heures et la petite avait enfin consentit à dormir un peu.

Le médecin referma la porte derrière lui en prenant bien soin – _ça c'est sûr ! _– de ne pas faire de bruit. John poussa un long soupir passant une main sur son visage fatigué. _Bon Dieu ! Quelle journée ! Et ce mal de tête qui ne me lâche pas. Pourvu qu'elle dorme toute la nuit…sinon je l'assomme. _Ce n'était pas là des pensées transpirant d'amour paternel. _Oh toi, fais silence ! On en reparlera quand tu auras des enfants ! _Oui, bon.

Le blond se dirigea d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la cuisine où le détective s'affairait à préparer le souper. _Oui, mon mari sait cuisiner et plutôt bien. _Impossible. Il était certain que la cuisine allait exploser ou que l'un des deux allait finir empoissonner. _Il cuisine parfaitement, je te dis ! _Hum…John finit par s'écrouler sur la première chaise venue tout en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé tout en tournant dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de ragoût. _Recette de ma grand-mère. Non, ne me demandez pas comment j'en suis venu à m'intéresser à la cuisine. Cela vaut mieux. Pour vous. _

- Elle dort ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Enfin ! Je n'en peux plus !

Pour appuyer ses dires, John ne put empêcher un bâillement de lui échapper. Le cadet lui sourit tendrement avant de jeter un œil à ses différentes préparations et d'y goûter. _Hum…pas mauvais !_ Satisfait, Sherlock laissa le tout mijoter. Il fit le tour de la table et, se postant derrière la chaise où se reposait John, posa les mains sur les épaules de celui-ci. Le détective entreprit de le masser et de défaire un à un les nombreux nœuds dans la nuque et le haut du dos de son mari.

L'homme soupira sous son traitement à plusieurs reprises. Soupirs qui se transformèrent en de doux gémissements aux oreilles du détective. _Cela serait plus agréable pour nous deux sans cette foutue chemise. _Sherlock avait très envie de la lui enlever. _Oh que oui ! _Un autre petit soupir de la part de son époux ne fit qu'accentuer la douce chaleur qui se propageait lentement dans son bas-ventre. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas fait l'amour ? _Longtemps, trop longtemps. _

Les sourcils du cadet se froncèrent à ce constat. _Il est temps d'y remédier. _Le brun voulait entrainer John dans leur chambre…_et tout de suite ! _Le souper pouvait attendre. _Ça se réchauffe ! Les fours à micro-ondes servent à ça ! _

- C'est bon ?, demanda-t-il à John d'une voix plus profonde et rauque qu'à l'habitude signe de son désir naissant.

- Oh que oui !, soupira l'aîné. Si tu pouvais me débarrasser de ce maudit mal de tête en plus, ce serait parfait !

_Oh, quelle perche ! Voilà une occasion à ne pas manquer ! _Le cadet se pencha légèrement en avant, ses lèvres frôlant l'oreille de John.

- Je connais une méthode infaillible pour se débarrasser d'un mal de tête, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et cajoleuse qui provoqua un frisson le long de l'échine du médecin.

Sherlock se redressa, satisfait de son petit effet. Il sentait son mari trembler légèrement sous ses doigts. _Il me semble plus que réceptif…parfait. _Le détective contourna la chaise et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du médecin qui émit une légère exclamation de surprise étouffée par les lèvres du brun. L'aîné répondit au baiser avec tout autant de douceur et de tendresse, ses mains glissant sur les hanches de Sherlock pour le rapprocher de lui.

Le cadet passa le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son mari, lui provoquant un nouveau frisson. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour échanger de douces caresses. Sherlock gémit bruyamment lorsque les mains du blond quittèrent ses hanches pour ses boucles brunes. _J'aime quand John me touche à cet endroit…_Il gémit encore quand les doigts s'enroulèrent autours de plusieurs mèches pour tirer dessus doucement alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait encore.

Sherlock commença instinctivement à jouer du bassin, frottant leurs érections naissantes l'une contre l'autre. Ils gémirent dans la bouche de l'autre, électrisés par le contact intime. Le détective entreprit de déboutonner un à un les boutons de la chemise de son homme. Il avait bien envie d'utiliser une méthode plus radicale, mais il voulait prendre son temps. _Cela fait trop longtemps…je n'ai pas envie de me précipiter et de gâcher le moment._ Sherlock devait en être au quatrième ou cinquième bouton lorsque les mains de John se posèrent sur les siennes pour l'arrêter dans ses mouvements. Les deux hommes s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre d'un même mouvement. Le premier, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension le second, détournant le regard visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Non, arrête, dit John dans un murmure, pas maintenant.

Le froncement de sourcils de Sherlock s'intensifia. _Comment ça, pas maintenant ? _

- Pourquoi ?, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix légèrement aigue. La petite dort, le repas ne sera prêt que dans une heure et on peut le réchauffer au besoin. Et puis – le brun lui déposa un léger baiser dans le creux du cou – j'ai envie de toi. Maintenant.

John se mit à gesticuler sur sa chaise alors que le détective se mettait à mordiller et lécher la peau délicate entre sa mâchoire et son oreille. Lorsque la langue chaude et humide du brun vint glisser dans le lobe, il en frissonna de la tête aux pieds et se sentait à deux doigts de lâcher prise. _Non ! Hors de question ! Pas maintenant !_ Le médecin attrapa soudainement et avec force les hanches de son mari pour le soulever et le repousser.

Sherlock, contraint à se mettre debout, le foudroya du regard sous la brutalité du geste. Alors que le blond se levait aussi et mettait une distance entre eux assez suffisante pour qu'ils ne puissent plus se toucher, Sherlock éructa.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, dit-il d'un ton sec et glacial qui en impressionnait plus d'un.

Mais pas John. _Non, jamais John. Impossible de l'impressionner de quelque manière que ce soit en me comportant ainsi. Au contraire, je ne fais que le décevoir. _Mais pour le coup, Sherlock était aux portes de la colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond le repoussait aussi catégoriquement alors qu'il avait tout autant envie que lui d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. _Et c'est son entre-jambe qui me le dit. Pas moyen de mentir !_

- Il me prend que je n'ai pas envie, voilà tout, s'exclama John sur le ton de l'évidence en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Pas envie !, répéta le brun en ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes. De qui te moques-tu ? Je peux voir d'ici que tu es excité !, ajouta-t-il en lorgnant sur la région en question.

Il fut satisfait de voir le médecin baisser le regard avant de le relever tout aussi vite, ses joues se colorant d'une légère touche de rouge. Sherlock s'approcha d'un pas, prudent.

- John, reprit-il d'un ton plus doux cette fois, cela fait plus de deux mois que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour…

- A parce que tu comptes maintenant !, railla le blond.

- Non, pas vraiment, mais je…Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Si j'ai fait quelque chose de travers, dis-le moi et je…

- Tu n'as rien fait de travers Sherlock, le coupa à nouveau John. Je suis juste fatigué, rien de plus.

_Et voilà le mot magique : fatigué. Il est toujours subitement fatigué quand je le touche. Foutue excuse à la c** oui ! _Autant dire que le cadet vit rouge.

- Fatigué !, répéta-t-il en haussant le ton de quelques octaves. Tu me sors cette excuse presqu'à chaque fois ! Et oui, j'ai compté si tu veux tout savoir ! Seulement, cette fois-ci, cette stupide excuse ne marche plus.

Les deux hommes se foudroyèrent du regard toute trace de désir l'un pour l'autre évaporée.

- Tu n'as plus envie de moi, c'est ça ?

John poussa un long soupir, las et résigné.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas ton genre.

- Alors, si ce n'est pas ça, dis-moi pourquoi me repousses-tu quand je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ?

En disant ces quelques mots, le brun s'était encore rapproché de son mari et était séparé de lui d'à peine quelques centimètres. Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou faisant renaitre quelques étincelles de désir.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit finalement l'aîné sur un ton à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?

John releva si brutalement la tête que ses cervicales protestèrent dans un bruit qui aurait certainement inquiété le détective s'il n'était pas aussi frustré et en colère contre lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher-là ?

- Je ne fais que déduire des faits, John. Tu connais mes méthodes. Depuis plusieurs semaines, tu me repousses chaque fois que j'initie un contact plus intime entre nous. Au départ, les prétextes étaient assez divers et variés : fatigue, maux de tête, problèmes au boulot, patients difficiles, et j'en passe. Maintenant, tu ne cherches même plus à te cacher dans tes refus. Ajoutons à cela que tu ne m'embrasse presque plus et évite tout contact avec moi si je ne les initie pas. Tu travailles plus que d'habitude, prend presque le double de temps qu'il t'est nécessaire pour faire les courses. Sans compter que la semaine dernière, tu as quitté à quatre reprises l'appartement sans me dire où tu allais et avec qui. Tu me dis toujours où te trouver.

Sherlock, ne prenant pas conscience de l'air abasourdi du blond, reprit juste une courte inspiration avant de poser la question dont il craignait temps la réponse.

- Alors, est-ce que tu me trompe, oui ou non ?

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence de plomb. Les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux sans effectuer le moindre mouvement. Cela dura temps et temps que John commençait à avoir mal à la nuque à devoir ainsi lever la tête pour garder le contact visuel avec son époux. _C'en est assez ! Qu'il continue à voguer dans ses délires, tout seul !_ Sans prononcer le moindre mot, le médecin recula d'un pas, tourna les talons et attrapa sa veste posée sur son fauteuil habituel.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?, demanda Sherlock, dans son dos, avec une certaine agressivité.

- Loin de toi avant que je ne te colle mon poing dans le visage, répondit posément John tout en passant sa veste et vérifiant qu'il avait son portefeuille avec lui. _Hors de question que je dorme ici cette nuit !_

- Tu vas retrouver ta maîtresse ?, cria presque le détective en lui attrapant l'épaule pour le tourner vers lui. Parce que c'est bien d'une femme dont il s'agit, pas vrai ?

- Ferme-là !, gronda John en se défaisant de sa poigne. Tu vas réveiller la petite.

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment !

- Comme si tu t'intéressais aux personnes qui partagent ta vie !

- John, si tu pars, je…, commença-t-il alors que le médecin amorçait un mouvement pour quitter la pièce.

- Tu « quoi » ?, s'enquit celui-ci en se montrant aussi menaçant qu'il pouvait l'être avec sa carrure de soldat. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, ajouta-t-il alors que Sherlock ne répliquait plus rien.

- Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît, cria le brun en tendant une main vers lui comme si cela allait suffire à l'arrêter.

John ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais des cris provenant de la chambre d'Eleanor le coupèrent dans son élan. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre puis à Sherlock, le foudroyant du regard. _J'ai mis des heures pour qu'elle s'endorme, imbécile ! _

- Bravo Sherlock – John se retint à deux doigts de l'applaudir – bravo. Débrouille-toi tout seul maintenant.

Et il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière prenant bien soin à oublier son portable pour que personne ne puisse le joindre. Il voulait être seul. _Et loin de Sherlock. Surtout loin de Sherlock. _Le médecin claqua la porte de l'appartement assez bruyamment attirant l'attention de l'ancienne propriétaire des lieux. Mrs Hudson passa le nez par sa porte entrouverte, prête à réprimander l'un des deux hommes pour être si peu discret. La vieille dame fut alertée par les cris d'Eleanor à l'étage. Inquiète, elle s'empressa de gravir les quelques marches aussi rapidement que sa hanche douloureuse le lui permettait.

Elle pénétra dans le salon et y trouva Sherlock au beau milieu, complètement prostré, les yeux grands ouverts, le teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire et le reste du visage figé dans une expression proche de l'horreur.

- Sherlock, mon garçon, dit-elle en s'approchant avec précaution, qu'avez-vous ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, le détective ne répondit pas. Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle lui secoua l'épaule, ni lorsqu'elle lui rappela que sa petite fille était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Au bout de cinq minutes, Mrs Hudson perdit patience et le laissa là, préférant aller s'occuper d'Eleanor. Dans son Palais Mental. Voilà où s'était réfugié Sherlock, devenant hermétique à tout bruit, à tout mouvement extérieur. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

A tout prix.

John avait eu une mine outrée et blessée lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ouvertement s'il le trompait. _Il a réagi comme une personne qui se sent trahie, pas comme quelqu'un qui est coupable. _Pourtant…_pourtant il est physiquement distant depuis plusieurs semaines. _Sherlock s'enfonça encore plus dans son Palais Mental cherchant l'élément déclencheur de cette situation. _Depuis quand John agit-il différemment ? _Un peu plus de deux mois. _Deux mois et quatre jours exactement. Depuis mon retour de Cardiff pour cette stupide affaire. _Que s'était-il passé pendant son absence ? John avait-il mal prit le fait qu'il soit parti sans lui ? _Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut répondre à cette question. _

Sherlock bougea enfin. Il balaya le salon de son regard de glace, scannant la pièce à la recherche de son portable qu'il trouva sur une pile de documents sur la table basse. Deux pas et il s'en saisit prestement. Ses doigts virevoltèrent à toute vitesse sur le clavier de l'appareil.

**Qu'est-ce qui m'a échappé ? SH**

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir. Une minute, tout au plus.

**Vois par toi-même. MH**

Quelques secondes plus tard, le portable vibra à nouveau signalant l'arrivée d'une vidéo. Sherlock appuya sur la touche de lancement. Elle était datée du jour de son départ pour Cardiff. Le brun découvrit John, vêtu d'un superbe costume bleu marine et d'une chemise blanche sans cravate, debout dans la cuisine. L'appartement était impeccablement rangé alors que le détective se souvenait y avoir mi le foutoir quelques heures plus tôt. La table de la cuisine était dressée pour deux, et seules quelques bougies éclairaient l'endroit.

Sherlock fronça ses sourcils. _Mais qu'ai-je loupé ce jour-là ? Pourquoi John m'attendait-il au lieu d'être avec moi ? _Il se souvenait vaguement avoir dit au blond de rentrer sur Baker Street s'occuper de leur fille car il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. _Mais oui ! Je m'occupais de paperasse avec Lestrade et une nouvelle affaire nous est tombée dessus !_

Le téléphone du John de la vidéo sonna. Celui-ci le sortit de sa poche et aussitôt un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, Sherlock, qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda John sans préambule en décrochant.

_Là, je lui parle de l'enquête et je lui annonce que je suis déjà dans le dernier train pour Cardiff, Lestrade à mes côtés, que j'en aurais pour trois jours tout au plus et que j'ai pensé qu'il aurait de toute manière préféré rester avec Eleanor plutôt que de m'accompagner. Je lui ai demandé s'il ne m'en voulait pas. _

- Du tout. Je t'aime, répondit John avant de mettre sèchement un terme à la communication.

Le blond soupira en s'affalant sur une chaise, le visage entre les mains, son portable s'écrasant au sol.

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Après tout, cette journée ne doit pas avoir plus de signification que n'importe quelle autre pour toi vu que tu efface tout ce qui est inutile de ton disque dur.

John se leva et éteignit les quelques bougies sur la table et celles du salon. Avec un nouveau soupir, il s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé.

- Joyeux troisième anniversaire de mariage Sherlock…

La vidéo s'arrêtait là. Il avait reçu deux autres textos de son frère entre temps. _Bon sang, mais quel imbécile ! Pas étonnant qu'il m'en vaut ! Non, mais quel…ahhhhhh ! _Il fallait qu'il retrouve John. Pour s'excuser. _A genoux. _

Premier message de Mycroft.

**Il se cache chez Greg Lestrade si cela t'intéresse. MH**

_Evidemment que cela m'intéresse ! John est mon mari ! Foutu politicien ! _

**Penses à te coller un post-it sur le front la prochaine fois...pour ne plus oublier. MH**

_Non, mais de quel droit se permet-il de…_Mycroft n'avait pas vraiment tout à fait torts. _Je ne crois pas que tu aies ton mot à dire dans l'histoire vu qu'il s'agit de mon mari et de mon frère !_ Non, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, en effet. Sauf que, sans moi, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. _Très juste. _Son portable vibra à nouveau dans sa main, le sortant de ses pensées.

**Je ne pense pas que d'aller chez Lestrade soit une bonne idée…sauf si tu tiens tant que ça à te prendre un crochet du gauche. Occupe-toi plutôt de ma filleule. Elle a besoin de son père. MH**

Sherlock glissa son regard sur la porte de la chambre d'Eleanor. Maintenant que son frère la mentionnait, cela faisait un moment que ses pleures avaient cessés. _Comment ? _Le brun décida pour une fois d'écouter les conseils de son frère et de rester avec sa fille. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et y entra, trouvant Mrs Hudson installée dans le fauteuil, la petite dans les bras.

- Tiens, vous êtes revenu à vous on dirait, dit-elle en levant son regard sur lui avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, je…je suis navré Mrs Hudson, dit le cadet en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Que s'est-il passé avec John ?, demanda la vieille dame. Vous vous êtes disputé ?

- Oui, en effet. Et c'est ma faute. Comme toujours.

Las, Sherlock vint s'accroupir devant le fauteuil pour s'y appuyer. Mrs Hudson posa une main sur son épaule en un geste maternel.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Tout va s'arranger. Vous vous aimez tous les deux. C'est ça le plus important.

- L'amour ne suffit pas toujours, malheureusement.

Le détective demanda poliment à son ancienne logeuse de le laisser seul avec sa fille. Il voulait passer du temps avec elle. Mrs Hudson accepta sans rechigner, les embrassant tous les deux avant de retourner à ses appartements. Sherlock entraina Eleanor jusqu'au salon en la tenant par la main, ses petits boucles châtain rebondissant à chacun de ses pas. La petite était capable de tenir debout pour peu qu'on lui tenait la main. Elle parlait aussi. Une dizaine de mots tout au plus, mais c'était à chaque fois un émerveillement.

Il installa sa fille sur une couverture, sur la moquette du salon et vint lui apporter quelque uns des jeux qu'elle préférait. _Elle adore les cubes…_Pas de poupées. _Jamais de poupées…cela rend idiot._ Sherlock mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'Eleanor ne joue qu'avec des choses qui développerait son esprit logique et sa capacité d'observation. _Il est hors de question que ma fille soit comme tout le monde : ennuyeux et stupide._ John se pliait aux volontés de son mari en la matière, n'y voyant pas vraiment d'inconvénients.

Le brun vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fille qui reconstituait le puzzle de cube en respectant les formes et les couleurs. Elle le refit plusieurs fois, donnant de temps à autre l'une des formes à son père pour qu'il le mette à sa place. Sherlock s'amusait à mettre la forme au mauvais endroit pour voir Eleanor le corriger aussitôt avec une petite mine contrariée. Au bout d'un moment, la petite fille sembla se laser du jeu. Elle trouva plus amusant de lancer les formes sur son père, riant aux éclats quand l'une d'elle l'atteignit au front.

Le détective se massa la zone en question, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres alors qu'Eleanor se mettait debout toute seule comme une grande et tendait les bras vers son père. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit encore plus et il tendit à son tour les bras pour lui attraper les mains. La petite fit les quelques pas nécessaires et tomba dans les bras du détective, riant à nouveau aux éclats.

- Tu es vraiment douée, ma puce, lui souffla-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

Eleanor remua un peu dans ses bras, se redressant assez pour venir jouer avec les boucles de son père. Elle tirait sur l'une d'elles du bout des doigts et rigolait à chaque fois quand la mèche se remettait à sa place d'elle-même.

- Papa Lock !, s'écria soudainement la petite en continuant à rire aux éclats.

Sherlock eut un regard attendrit et lui embrassa le bout du nez. Sa fille ne savait pas encore dire son prénom ce qui était totalement normal. Malgré tout, Sherlock la corrigeait à chaque fois.

- C'est papa Sherlock, Elie.

- Papa Lock !, répéta la petite avec un grand sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

Le cadet eut un éclat de rire alors que la petite passant ses petits bras autour de son cou pour un câlin, visiblement. Le détective la serra tout contre son torse, reniflant son odeur à plein nez. Elle sentait encore le bébé, mais le brun pouvait également déceler le mélange de l'odeur de John à la sienne sur leur enfant. _John…_Sherlock respira une nouvelle fois à pleins poumons.

- Papa Jawn !, s'écria soudainement la petite en gesticulant un peu plus dans les bras de Sherlock et en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Papa John n'est pas là, soupira le brun. Il est parti et c'est…ma faute.

La petite se recula pour le regarder de ses yeux noisette. Son petit sourire avait disparu de son doux visage.

- Oui, ma faute, répéta le détective à sa fille. J'ai oublié notre anniversaire, trop centré sur une enquête et ma petite personne pour me rappeler ce genre de choses. J'y avais pensé pourtant. Des jours à l'avance. J'avais même un cadeau. Cadeau planqué dans l'une des armoires de mon labo et dont j'ai oublié l'existence. John a dû penser que je ne l'aimais plus assez pour me souvenir de nos trois ans de mariage.

Eleanor posa ses petites menottes sur les joues de son père sans le quitter des yeux. _John dit le contraire, mais je suis sûr qu'elle comprend tout ce que je lui raconte. _

- Je fais un mauvais mari…et sans doute un tout aussi mauvais père.

- Non !, s'écria la petite. Non ! Non !, répéta-t-elle encore comme un mantra. Papa Lock ! Non !

Sherlock passa une main dans les boucles de sa fille avec un petit sourire triste et mélancolique.

- Papa Lock est un idiot, souffla-t-il tristement.

- Papa Lock…idiot !, répéta la petite visiblement amusée de dire un nouveau mot. Idiot papa Lock !

- Evite de dire ce mot devant John, il m'étranglerait !

- Papa Jawn !

Eleanor gesticula encore plus dans ses bras comme si elle cherchait à s'en échapper.

- Tiens-toi tranquille Eleanor ! Papa John n'est pas là !

- Papa Jawn !, continua de crier la petite en se débattant toujours plus.

- Arrête un peu de…

- Sherlock.

Le détective se figea. _John. John est rentré. _Mais depuis quand était-il là ? _Je n'ai pas entendu la porte claquer ni les escaliers grincer…_

- Ca…ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?, demanda le brun, hésitant et n'osant pas se retourner pour affronter le regard de son mari.

- Un certain temps. Je pensais que tu te rendrais compte de ma présence quand Elie m'a appelé.

_Ah. Il est là depuis un long moment, alors. _Cela voulait donc dire qu'il avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit à sa fille. _Magnifique ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. _

- Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais ce soir, reprit le brun tout en caressant distraitement les cheveux de sa fille qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur John.

- Greg m'a convaincu que ma place était auprès d'Eleanor et toi et pas sur son canapé.

_Ton neutre. Aucune émotion dans la voix. Est-il toujours en colère ? _Sherlock sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Presqu'une sueur froide. Il n'aimait pas avoir John dans son dos. _Impossible de lire les sentiments qui traversent son visage, son regard. _Le détective sentit John amorcer un moment dans son dos. Quelques pas. Le bruit d'une veste que l'on ouvre suivit de celui dudit vêtement que l'on lance sur le canapé. Encore le bruit de quelques pas. Un soupir. _Et une présence dans mon dos. Je pense sentir la chaleur de son corps sur le mien. _

Sherlock frissonna à nouveau. Mais c'était un frisson différent cette fois. Eleanor remua encore un peu entre ses bras alors que John venait prendre place avec eux sur la couverture, parmi les cubes et les formes. Le médecin se pencha pour embrasser sa fille qui éclat de rire tout en se frottant le visage.

- Chatouille !, s'écria la petite en tendant la main pour la poser sur le visage du blond. Papa Jawn…chatouille.

John fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que leur fille voulait lui dire. Sherlock retint un petit éclat de rire.

- Je pense qu'elle parle de ta barbe naissante. Ca la chatouille, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Le médecin acquiesça tout en se passant la main sur le visage. En effet, il avait oublié de se raser ce matin et ses joues piquaient un peu.

- Elle est très observatrice, constata l'aîné. Elle te ressemble beaucoup.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

Sherlock sentit son mari se crisper à ses côtés. _Bravo Sherlock ! Bravo ! Tu ferais bien de tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler !_ Le détective ne se rendit pas compte que le blond s'était légèrement rapproché de lui.

- Eleanor n'est, en effet, pas notre fille biologique, mais nous sommes ses parents. Et peu importe ce que tu en dis, notre présence à ses côtés influence la personne qu'il deviendra. Elie te ressemble plus que tu ne le crois.

Le cadet tourna légèrement la tête vers son mari qui contemplait leur fille avec tant d'amour que Sherlock en aurait été jaloux s'il s'était s'agit de toute autre personne. John, sentant son regard sur lui, glissa son regard sur le brun. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, si proches que leurs souffles se mélangeaient et atterrissaient sur les lèvres de l'autre.

- Je suis désolé, s'exclama soudainement Sherlock en baissant des yeux. Je comprends m'en veuille. Je t'ai délaissé, j'ai délaissé notre couple pour une stupide enquête. Je suis vraiment navré. Je n'ai pas d'excuses, je le sais. Je ne cherche même pas à en trouver parce que je n'en ai pas.

- Tu…tu as vraiment cru que…que je te trompais ?, demanda John dans un souffle.

- Je sais, c'était ridicule, mais oui. C'est ce que ton comportement des dernières semaines m'indiquait. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je pouvais avoir fait de mal pour que tu en viennes à être avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai cru que…que tu ne m'aimais plus alors que, de ton côté, tu croyais la même chose.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux à nouveau durant quelques minutes, le silence uniquement brisé par leur fille qui s'amusait à lancer ses cubes à travers la pièce. Une main se glissa doucement sous le menton de Sherlock, le forçant à relever le visage. John souriait. Un petit sourire, mais un sourire quand même.

- Tu as parlé d'un cadeau, non ?, dit le blond avec douceur, son pouce caressant la joue de Sherlock avec tendresse.

Le détective acquiesça, le soulagement envahissant sa poitrine.

- Oui, il est dans mon labo. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

- Cela me ferait plaisir, en effet. Je vais mettre Eleanor au lit et dresser la table pour manger ce que tu nous as préparé. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je dis oui à tout. Et je mangerais. Promis, souffla Sherlock avec un sourire.

Le sourire de John s'agrandit encore. Il prit Eleanor dans ses bras et se leva, Sherlock l'y aidant.

- Tu vas aller faire de gros dodos maintenant, dit John à la petite. Embrasse Papa Sherlock.

Le détective se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa fille dont les paupières tombaient déjà de sommeil. Ses deux amours quittèrent la pièce et lui-même descendit dans son laboratoire à la recherche du cadeau qu'il avait acheté il y avait des mois de cela. _Enfin, des cadeaux…_Ah ! Et combien ? _Oh, quatre ou cinq, je ne sais plus trop…impossible de me décider pour une seule chose. _

Le cadet remonta quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés. John était déjà attablé et l'attendait. S'il haussa les sourcils devant le nombre de présents, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Les deux hommes mangèrent tranquillement, échangeant quelques paroles de temps à autre sur des sujets de la vie de tous les jours. Leur fille était régulièrement mentionnée dans leur conversation. La petite grandissait tellement vite et changeait tant. Les deux papas avaient même constitués un album photos pour se souvenir de chaque moment.

Sherlock débarrassa la table et aida à faire la vaisselle, l'un la lavant, l'autre l'essayant. John finit Dieu seul sait comment avec de la mousse sur le nez ce qui fit rire le cadet aux éclats. Le brun lui essuya le visage. L'atmosphère était bien plus légère et détendue.

- J'avais moi aussi un présent pour toi, dit soudainement John avec un sourire. Attends-moi là.

Le blond s'absenta une minute ou deux avant de redescendre avec un petit paquet dans les mains. Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur la couverture, là où ils étaient peu de temps auparavant. Sherlock lui tendit un premier présent avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Avec toutes mes excuses, dit-il à nouveau.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser encore et encore, répondit John. Après tout, je n'ai pas joué franc jeu avec toi. J'aurais dû te dire ce qui n'allait pas plutôt que de te tenir à distance.

- N'en parlons plus. Allé, ouvre.

Le médecin ne se fit pas prier. Il ouvrit l'un après l'autre les quatre cadeaux de son mari : une nouvelle robe de chambre – Sherlock lui avait malencontreusement brûlé la sienne au cours d'une expérience –, une montre au bracelet de cuir, un livre abordant les dernières techniques médicales (« je me blesse souvent alors, je me suis dit que cela te serrais utile », avait commenté Sherlock) et un autre livre qui fit rougir John jusqu'aux oreilles sous le regard appréciateur de son mari.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, lui dit John en l'attrapant par la nuque pour l'embrasser avec douceur et tendresse.

- Dois-je en conclure que mes cadeaux te plaisent ?, lui demanda le cadet entre deux baisers.

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse, dit le blond dans un sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec plus d'ardeur et de fougue cette fois.

Le cadet y répondit avec empressement ayant cruellement manqué que ce genre de contacts avec son mari ces dernières semaines. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Sherlock se força à rester sage. _Pas question de me faire repousser encore une fois. Mon amour propre ne le supporterait pas._ John mit fin au baiser et tendit à son tour son cadeau à brun.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'en achèterais autant…

- Je ne savais pas quoi choisir, voilà tout. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses.

- Et c'est parfait ainsi. Je t'aime comme tu es, lui dit John avec un sourire.

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage du détective faisant manquer un battement au cœur de son homme. Celui-ci lui tendit le petit paquet espérant de tout cœur que cela plairait au brun. Le cadet l'ouvrit rapidement, tel un enfant le jour de Noël. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais, _j'adore les cadeaux…_Il s'agissait d'un superbe bracelet en argent travaillé avec tant de finesse que Sherlock l'adora sur le champ. Il demanda à John de le lui mettre avant de prendre son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Les deux hommes s'allongèrent sur la couverture, dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, ne s'éloignant l'un de l'autre que le temps nécessaire afin de reprendre une respiration. Les chemises furent bientôt éjectées de la partie laissant enfin tout le loisir aux deux hommes de toucher allègrement la peau de l'autre.

- Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué, souffla le cadet en se pressant davantage contre son mari.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué mon amour…, répondit l'aîné dans un murmure avant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvres tant convoitées du détective.

John rompit une nouvelle fois leur échange faisant grogner Sherlock de mécontentement.

- Que dirais-tu de passer une bonne partie de la nuit à mettre en pratique ce que ce livre nous propose ?, dit le médecin avec un sourire aguicheur tout en secouant l'un des cadeaux de Sherlock sous le nez de celui-ci.

- Oh que oui, s'écria presque le cadet avant de fondre sur les lèvres de son mari avec une ardeur nouvelle.

_La nuit promet d'être longue…_

* * *

**Et voilà ! Oui, il va y avoir d'autres chapitres. Je commence le quatrième demain...**

**Bon, oui, il s'agit d'une petite fille bien qu'au décompte final, c'était le petit gars qui l'emportait, mais...lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire, c'était la petite fille qui était en tête...je ne me voyais pas tout changer. J'espère que personne ne sera déçu. **

**J'ai choisi moi-même le premier prénom, Eleanor (qui vous plaît, j'espère) et ai pris deux autres prénoms qui m'étaient suggérés par deux lectrices : Sybille et Louise. Voici mon petit clin d'œil pour vous ! **

**Alors, certain(e)s d'autres vous voulais que l'enfant ait déjà un certain âge...mais j'ai préféré écrire avec un bébé et toutes les complications de couple que cela peut engendrer. Dans les prochains chapitres, ma petite Eleanor grandira beaucoup plus vite. Je pense faire encore deux ou trois chapitres sur cette histoire. **

**Je vous retrouve sur le suivant dans une semaine ou deux. **

**J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **

**Commentaire SVP ! **

**Je vous embrasse. **

**Diabo**


End file.
